Let Her Go (NaLu Fanfic)
by Blue0203
Summary: Natsu was captured and is questioned. He won't answer even when the capturers used hurtful ways, but they're about to use the most hurtful way. Lucy was walking home late at night. She was at the guild before trying to locate Natsu with Levy. Sadly, they couldn't find him. Lucy was attacked and captured that same night by the people who captured Natsu. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. MOST OF THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY BE IN NATSU'S POV  
>It started off as a normal mission. We had to catch a thief. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and I all went to this mission. Happy had gone on a mission with Wendy and Carla. To catch the thief, we split up. I went with Lucy and Gray and Erza went together. That's when things went bad.<p>

"Hey Natsu. What kind of magic do you think the thief uses?" Lucy asks. You see, the request said that the thief uses magic, but nobody knows what kind. "I don't know. Maybe some kind of fire magic" I said in hope. I was hungry. "Well, I hope it's nothing too dangerous so we won't get hurt" Lucy said. Lucy was worried. I could tell. "Don't worry Luce. If anything happens, I'll protect you" I said with my childish grin. You may not know this, but Lucy is my mate. I say you may not know this because Lucy herself doesn't know this either. Lucy smiled back at me.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Erza and Gray's signal was shot up. We had signals set up for when we saw the thief. The signal means that they're fighting the thief and need help. I can't believe Erza needs help. The thief's magic must be dangerous and strong.

Lucy and I ran to where Erza and Gray were fighting the thief. Only, there were 8 people there all fighting against Erza and Gray. Both were fighting 4 out of the 8. Turns out, there was a group instead of just one thief.

When Lucy and I showed up the mages split up. Erza and Gray were both fight 2, Lucy was fighting one mage, and I was up against 3.

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted. This was great. They thought they needed more mages against me than Erza. I guess I'm stronger.

Roar of the Fire Dragon!

As the pillar of fire I just breathed out of my mouth blasted toward the 3 mages, they jumped out of the way. These people were going to be hard to hit.

"Why are you stealing?" I asked trying to distract them. "To attract a certain mage here, and he came. We are taking you to our master, Natsu Dragneel!" one of the mages told me. He was the tallest of the three. "What?" I asked sharpley. "Yeah. So if anyone gets hurt here, it would be all your fault!" He continued. He was wrong. That's not true. "YOU'RE LYING" I yelled. It's not true. I know it.

As soon as I screamed that, i heard a loud scream pierce the air. I turned to see what had happened. No. Nonononono! NOOOOO! This isn't happening. I was running out of breath. Breathe Natsu, breathe. I couldn't comprehend what had happened.

I saw Lucy laying in a puddle of her own blood. The mage fighting against her standing above her with a smirk, pulling his sword out of her stomach.

They had planned this. I can see it in all their smirks. "LUCY!" Gray and Erza called. I was shaking with rage.

"You really shouldn't have done that" I said lowly. "You hurt my mate. And a dragon slayer is the same as a dragon when their mate is hurt. They put whoever did it in HELL!" I was growling.

"S-she's your m-mate?" the mage who had hurt her stuttered. I nodded glaring. My hair covering my eyes. "Erza. Gray." I said. They looked over. "Y-yes, Natsu?" Gray asked. "I'll take the guy who hurt Lucy plus 3 more. You guys get the other 4" I said through gritted teeth. Both nodded knowing not to get in my way. That's when I lunged.

I lunged at the guy who hurt Lucy, without even using magic, and punched him in the face. I know I should have used my magic but I wanted to save him for last.

The other 3 mages I was fighting are the 3 I fought before.

ERZA'S POV

I can't believe they hurt Lucy like that. It was like they wanted to anger Natsu, while lessening their enemies. It was an ok plan. Now, Natsu's fighting 4 of them while Gray and I have the other 4. Natsu looked really scary when he saw what had happened. He also said that Lucy was his mate, so he's even more angry than they predicted.

One of us has to go check on Lucy. "Gray! Go check on Lucy! Protect her!" I told Gray. He nodded and ran over to Lucy.

GRAY'S POV

I ran over to Lucy. It wasn't looking good for her. She needed help. Fast. I looked around. We were in the woods. No one could help here. I have to find some help soon.

While I was looking around, one of the mages snuck up behind me and grabbed Lucy. "HEY! LET HER GO!" I shouted. Oh god. Erza was going to kill me, if she gets to me before Natsu does. Now that I think about it... NATSU IS GOING TO KILL ME! I got to think. What can I do to save Lucy? I took a stance to fight.

And was knocked away. Aparently, this mage is one of the ones Erza was fighting, since Natsu had all four he was fighting... on the ground, except for the one who had hurt Lucy. He had that one by the collar and wasa about to puonch his face when he had looked up and saw Lucy in the mages hold. That gave the mage he was holding enough time to push Natsu into me.

NATSU'S POV

"Gray! Go check on Lucy! Protect her!" I heard Erza yell. Good, now they can't hurt Lucy anymore. I had taken down 3 of the 4 mages I had been fighting. The 4th one was in my hands. I had him by the collar. I was about to punch his face in since he was the one who had stabbed Lucy, when I looked up. Another mage had Lucy in his hands.

Gray was supposed to protect her. How does this mage have her? I looked at Gray who was in a fighting stance. This hestitation gave the mage I had a hold on enough time to push me into Gray. We went tumbling on the ground a few more feet away from Lucy.

"GRAY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT LUCY!" I yelled at him while I kept my eyes on Lucy and the mage that held her. "Sorry Natsu" Gray told me softly. I could tell he was really sorry but that didn't help the situation at hand.

"Natsu. I will let this girl go if you come with us." I thought about it. "Without hurting her?" I asked. I had to make sure she wouldn't get hurt anymore. The mage nodded. "NATSU! DON'T DO IT!" Gray yelled. I looked over to Erza to see her fighting the other 3 mages. It looked like she was running low on magical energy. She was concentrating though. "Natsu" I heard Lucy whisper. "Don't" She managed. She coughed up blood. She really needed help. I nodded. "Ok, I'll come" I say lowly.

The mage who had Lucy nodded at the mage who hurt her. The mage who hurt Lucy came up to me, I growled but didn't attack. He put magical handcuffs on me that drain my magic power. I hate those.

The mage with Lucy let her go once I was handcuffed. She dropped to thr ground unconscious. "Ok, time to go" A mage said. I looked behind and saw one of the mages Erza was fighting. They all nodded and gathered into a group, with me in the middle. One of the mages used teleportation magic and teleported away.

The last thing I saw was Erza and Gray picking up Lucy, looking my way with a sad look, and running for a doctor.

Goodbye, Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding in an Obvious Spot

NATSU'S POV

We landed in a building. The door to outside was right behind us. I could tell because I could smell the outside with my strong nose. It felt sort of like home to me, but I don't understand why. I wonder where we are. "You're probably wondering where you are." One of the mages said. There were only 2 girls in the group of mages. The one who talked to me was one of those 2 girls.

She had long dark black hair. Her hair was in to pigtails and her bangs were in her face. She had bright blue eyes that look like its starring into your soul. She wore an outfit that Lucy would maybe wear, but shows off even more skin than Lucy. "I can tell you what you're doing here one we get to your cell. She said. I nodded, mostly because I was wondering what was happening.

We walked through a long hallway, all of them escourted me. Guess they thought I could escape handcuffs that drain my power. Unless, they have limited time with the handcuffs working.

As soon as I thought that, I felt my powers start to come back. I didn't do anything though, since I wanted to know what they wanted from me. I'll make sure I can escape the cell before I willingly go in too. I know. You may be thinking I'm not this smart, but whenever I'm in battle or captured I tend to think over things more.

We made lots of turns, so sadly, I couldn't remember what ways to turn to get out. When we finally got to my cell, I could tell that all I had to do was melt the iron, and I would be out. Then, I would get out of the building and go to Lucy. I smirked at this.

They shoved me into the cell and the girl who had talked to me walked in. "Alright, I'm in the cell so why am I here? What are you planning?" I asked. She sighed. "Alright. My name is Rose. The guy with short brown hair and green eyes is Rob" she started.

I looked over to Rob, who in fact, had short sark brown hair and green eyes. The eyes looked weird to me though. They had this glint of...something in them. Was it... malice?

"The other girl in the group is Kate" Rose continued. I looked at the other girl names Kate. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were gray and had the same glint as Rob. I really do think that it is malice.

"Cody is the guys with blonde hair and blue eyes" Rose said. They all have the same glint of malice in their eyes I saw when I looked at all of their eyes.

"Will is the guy with blonde hair and green eyes" Roase continued to say all of their names. When I looked towards Will, I could see the that he didn't quite have the glint of malice inn his eyes. He actually looked a little guilty. And then I remembered. He hurt my Lucy. Yes, my Lucy. So anyway, as you probably guessed, I growled at Will, and he cowered back from me. HA! Take that!

"The guy with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes is Tyler" Rose said. Tyler was smirking when I looked at him. He wants to fight me. I can tell by the way he is smirking and looking at me. Also, I recognize him as the mage who hold onto Lucy until they had me give up and let them put the magical hancuffs on me.

"Brandon and Luke are twins. Brandon is on the right" Rose finished with the introductions. I looked at the twins. They had red hair and green eyes. Both looked like they were the oldest of the group.

"Now that introductions are over, I can tell you what you are here for" Rose said. I nodded ready to listen. "Guys, he's locked in a cell, I can handle this" Rose said to her allies. They all nodded and left. I smiled, glad my plan is actually going through the way I wanted it to.

"Ok, so we need information on the dragons whereabout and information on Fairy Tail. We figured you would be the best bet since you are the dragon slayer that has been at Fairy Tail the longest." Rose said. I was confused. "So, you want information I either don't know or don't want to give to you?" I asked to clear things up. Ok, I actually know what they are talking about, I just want to delay things.

Rose nodded. "And how do you expect to get the information out of me?" I asked confidently. "We'll find a way. There is always a way." Rose replied. I shrugged my shoulders. "Who's your master?" I asked. "His name is Codin. You will meet him soon." Rose told me. Now that I know what they wanted with me, I can go and escape. I just need to distract Rose for a minute. "Hey Rose, I think you are in a really obvious hiding spot. I can already smell my friends outside." I said, trying to get her out of my cell.

Wow. It actually worked. She looked all panicky. Her eyes were wide and her breaths quickened a little. Good. She ran out of my cell turning left while yelling for the twins, Brandon and Luke. I guess she thought they could help her if they were to get into a fight.

Now that she is gone, I can escape. I focus on my magic power. Since it's still low, I can only use it for a couple of attacks.

My hands caught on fire and I started to pull the handcuffs apart. I could see the strain in the chains. I had to hurry up before they found out my friends weren't here and came back.

SNAP

I finally broke the chains. Now, I went to melt the bars, but first I had to check if Rose locked the cell in her haste to leave. All I had to do is poke the door, and it swung open.

"YES" I whispered-shouted in hapiness. Now, my power might have a bit more time to come back. I looked around. I had two ways to go. Left or right. The way Rose went or the other way. I decided to go the way Rose went, since I figured she was going to go outside to see if my friends were really there or not.

I turned left and started to sniff the air, trying to track Rose's scent. I made a few more turns, hoping that I won't run into anyone.

And... There goes my hope. I turn the corner, only to dart back when I see the back of Will. The guy who hurt my Lucy. I felt the urge to hurt him rise up in me, but I need to get to Lucy. What to do, what to do. I really want to hurt this guy, but I really want to get to Lucy and check if she is ok too.

I guess I'll have to leave hurting him for later. Stupid time. Stupid guild (they have a master so they must be in a guild...right?). Stupid Will. Alright, I should probably hurry up.

I finally decide to knock him out with my roar.

Roar of the Fire Dragon

A pillar of fire rushes at him as he turns. He only has time to register that it was me and I had escaped before it hits him. The fire was around him for a minute before it let up and he collasped, smoke coming off his clothes. Look at that, I didn't have to wait to hurt him. I still wanted to hurt him more for hurting Lucy, though.

I continued on my journey to the exit. I should be close. This building is a maze, I tell you. I can smell the outside air. The smell of a city. It's people, it's buildings, it's parks. Why does it all smell so familiar.

I make one last turn and see a big door, like it was an entrance. Which hopefully it was. I walked up to it with my signiture grin, and pushing as hard as I can...and it was locked. Great, just great. The one time I need to save magic and be quiet, the door is locked. Now I have to burst through it with magic and alert them that I escaped. Well, at least I got to the exit and can run off.

I clench my hand into a fist and focus my power there. My fist catches on fire, so I go to punch the door.

Iron FIst of the Fire Dragon.

The door burst into millions of pieces as I hit it.

I just remembered that Rose and the twins ran out this door too.

ROSE'S POV

I was outside with the twins. Natsu had said that he could smell his friends, and now that I'm thinking about it, it was probably a lie to distract me. And distract me I did. I'm now remembering that I left him in handcuffs that had a time limit with draining powers and I didn't even lock his cage. Me in my dtuoid haste didn't even think about how it could be a lie. You see, we are hiding in a spot that make me uncomfortable. I feel like it could be easy for his friends to find him. That's beca..

My thought trailed off as I heard a big booming sound from inside. I slowly turn around with the twins to see the door bursting into millions of pieces.

I saw one person in the door way. His hair swaying in the wind. His scarf gently setting down to rest on his shoulders. His eyes looking as if he just remembered an important fact, but still his smirk that was usually on his face was there.

There, in all his glory, stood Natsu Dragnell.

NATSU'S POV

ALRIGHT! I'm outside and ready to leave. All I have to do is defeat Rose...and Brandon...and Luke... PIECE OF CAKE. Speaking of which, I'm hungry so on the way back, I'm stopping for food.

I look around my surroundings so I would now what I had to fight with. And now I'm seeing why it smelt so familiar. Why Rose was in suck a haste to see if my friends were really here. Why I felt so at home when I first got here. It's such a obvious hiding spot that I don't think my friends would look here. We were in...

Magnolia.


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom is so Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

GRAY'S POV

They took Natsu away. Where did they take him? Will he live long enough so we could find him and save him? Will he escape by himself? I wish I knew the answers. I always fight with him but that doesn't mean I want him to die.

Right now, I was carrying Lucy to a doctor as fast as I could. She was losing blood fast. Each drop could be her last. If I let Lucy die, Natsu will surely kill me. So first, I have to find help for Lucy, and then go find Natsu.

Erza was running next to me, semmingly lost in thought. "Erza, can you go ahead and tell the doctor we're coming?" I asked her. Lucy needed help fast, we couldn't waste time. She nodded and sped ahead of me.

ERZA'S POV

"Erza, can you go ahead and tell the doctor we're coming?" Gray asked me. I nodded, for once listening knowing we didn't have much time. Lucy was going to die if we wasted a minute to stop and explain, so I shall go ahead to do this. I ran as fast as I couold to the doctors.

I switched armors to my Fligh Armor. This armor will make me go faster. I ran through the woods and through the town. People kept getting in my way and watching me. "MOVE" I finally snapped. It scared people away. Now I have free space to run to the doctor. "A guy wil come with a girl who was stabbed. Stay out of their way" I warned everyone before continuing running to the doctors.

"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there" I said through my heavy breathes from running. The doctors should be near here, I just know.

I turn the corner to see the doctors. YES! We _will_ make sure Lucy doesn't die. She won't. I run up to the door pushing on it as I go. Thankfully, it opens and I go in.

The room looks like a cozy living room in a nice little house. There was a couch and 2 chairs. I guess they don't get much patients.

"May I help you?" Is what brought me out of my thoughts. I turn to the only other person in the room who was sitting behind a desk. "Yes. My friend was hurt, so she is being carried here. I expect the doctor to treat her" I say authoritatively. "I see" she said with her lips pursed. I didn't like her but I had to do this for Lucy. "Yes. She was stabbed in the stomach. Can you please help her?" I explained and asked. She thought it through but thought better than rejecting me. She nodded and directed me to a room. "Wait in there for your friend and the doctor." She instructed me before going back to her desk to wait for Lucy and Gray.

I walked into the room and the firstthing I notice is that the room is all white. Gross. I absolutely hate this. Everything smells clean. Too clean. Like they just cleaned it to get rid of the stench of...blood, I think I smell a faint scent of blood mixed in with the cleaners. I feel to cramped in here, and it's just me. Gray, Lucy, and the doctor aren't in here. The bed sits in the middle of the room and takes up a lot of room , with a little bit of room along the sides and end.

Now,I get to play the waiting game.

NATSU'S POV

Rose was standing in my way to Lucy. So was Brandon and Luke. I have to fight my way through this. "Why don't we play fair and fight one-on-one?" One of the twins asked. I think it was Brandon, who looked more mature than his brother. I was a little disappointed. "I fought 4 of you before I was captured, I think I can fight 3 of you now." I said with confidence. I had on my smirk and I was facing them. The wind blowed gently through the air as we stood at stand still waiting for someone to make the first move.

The twins smirked. "Ok then. Don't say I didn't warn you" Brandon (I think) said. That's when they leaped into action. Luke got to me first. He doesn't show me his magic but chooses to try to punch me in my face. Of course, I caught his fist. There's no way I would be hit by that attack. I try to light my fist on fire. It didn't work.

Luke must have caught onto my confusion and smirked. "I guess I should explain why it didn't work" he said. "I have nullifying magic. It's common, but effective." Luke was looking like he thought he had already won. I can't believe he thought I would give up just like that. I "tched" him. Luke looked over at me. "Too bad for you but I have already won against a person with the same magic." I explained to him. His eyes widened. "How?" he yelled in surprise. I smirk. "I'll have to show you" I said getting into my fighting stance.

Unfortunately (for them), that's when Rose and Brandon decided to join the fight. That doesn't make a difference to me. I'll be beating all of them either way. "We can't let you leave" Rose said, calling the power to her body. My mouth turned into a frown when I felt all the magical power coming from the three of them. I only know Luke's magic, which is bad for me since I'm fighting two other mages.

Rose smirked when she noticed my worry. "You really shouldn't have tried to escape, because now we have to punish you. I didn't want to have to do this" she said, but her smirk said otherwise. I looked around my surroundings. I think if I fight, I would attract a lot of attention, and also my guild mates. Erza, Gray, and Lucy may be occupied, but there are tons of other strong mages in Fairy Tail. We all stick together, and that's what makes us strong.

I looked back towards my enemies, weighing the options. I can either fight to attract m guild mates, run away at top speed (no way am I though), or give up (again, no way). I think I'm going with the first options.

I growled lowly as I got into my fighting stance, once again. I needed to win. I needed to go back to the guild, to my family, to Lucy. Once this is all over, I will make it up to her. She was stabbed from this. I think I'll beat the crap out of this whole group for that. They definitely planned that. No doubting it.

My heart ached to see Lucy again. To see her beautiful smile and golden hair. This is the first time I didn't fight it. The first time I let my love for Lucy make me stronger. I needed to do this if I was going to win. There was no way else to win this. I take a deep breath. That's when I started my attack.

I first leapt at Rose. I needed to find out hers' and Brandon's power, before I defeat them.

Fire Dragon's Claw

My feet caught on fire when I activated my spell. My foot sped toward Brandon, while I watched him closely for when he showed his magic.

Earth Dragon's Hard Fist

She screamed while rushing her fist toward me. There's another Dragon Slayer. I know about 7 of them right now, Rose being the 8. I swiftly dodged Rose's attack as she did mine. I have a feeling this is not going to go as planned.

I continued to dodge some of Rose's attacks. She had the same attacks I had, so neither of us were effecting each other very much. I still needed to figure out Brandon's power too. I looked over to see him watching Rose and I. I guess he would jump in the fight when needed to. Well, he's going to need to. I have to figure out how to defeat Luke's power too. UGH, TOO MUCH THINKING.

And I'm still worried about Lucy. Is she ok? Are Gray and Erza bringing her to Wendy or a doctor? I trust Wendy more. Is she even still ali-

NO. I can't think like that. Lucy is alive. Lucy will be ok. Lucy **_won't_** die. If I kept this mantra up, Lucy will be better by the time I get back, which will be soon. Real soon. For some reason, I have a really bad feeling that something bad will happen to Lucy if we get too involved with this guild. I wish we didn't have to, but the guild is threatening me and others from the guild. We have to fight and protect our guild.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I have to keep calm to win this fight. I jumped into the air towards Brandon. He's going to show me his power now, whether he likes it or not.

Ice Make: Tiger

Brandon had finally used his magic. It's the same as Gray's and Lyon's, which is good because I know how to fight them. So I only need to figure out how to defeat Rose while I fight Brandon and Luke. I need to figure this out, so I can get to Lucy. I can taste it now. Freedom.

Freedom is so close.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

GRAY'S POV

I was running to the doctors. I had just sent Erza ahead of Lucy and I to warn the doctor. I think she did more than that, since people are starring at us while advising the path we are taking. Lucy was still bleeding. I could hear very drop as it pounded on the ground. her breathing was becoming shallower. I needed to get to the doctors. Erza had a great idea when she cleared the path.

I turned the corner to find the doctors. I breathed in relief as I came up to it. I kicked the door open, since i was carrying Lucy. My eyes were wide as I entered the building. There was only one person in the room, but she was ready for me.

She quickly ushered me to follow her, not taking any time to talk. I guess Erza explained really well about how bad this is. I rushed into the room that they had ready. The girl who had showed us the way rushed out to get the doctor. I set Lucy down on the bed, and then looked around the room. Erza was in a chair, sleeping. I guess she used up a lot of magic these pat few hours. I walked over to wake her. She needed to know that Lucy was here and would get treated.

"Erza" I said lowly not to startle her. My hand was on her shoulder shaking it a little. "Erza" I said a little louder when she did not stir. I could not get louder in fear of waking Lucy up. Her being asleep helped ease the pain. I have been through stuff like this enough times to know this. When Erza did not wake up, I pushed her out of the chair. I hope she'll understand why.

Immediately, Erza is up with her pointy sword pointed at me. When did she even requip. I gulped. "Why did you push me off the chair?" Erza asked me. I put my hands up as a sign of my surrender, and said "You wouldn't wake up when I called, so I resorted to that method. I couldn't get louder because Lucy needs rest. Also, I wanted to tell you that we were here" I said in a rushed voice. She glared at me for another 5 seconds, but then accepted my story and put her sword down. "Is Lucy ok?" Erza asked. "I don't know. The doctor should be on his way" I replied.

As soon as I said that, the doctor came rushing in. When he saw Lucy, he gasped. Anyone would. Lucy looked like a mess right now. "I've never seen a wound so terrible" the doctor said. Erza and I looked and each other and gulped. "B-but you can help her, right?" I asked. The doctor bit his lip and looked like he didn't want to answer. he answered anyway. "I can try, but she'll need magical help too." the doctor explained. "I'll call Wendy on my Lacrima" Erza offered. Thank god for lacrimas.

ERZA'S POV

Lucy needed help. Magical help. Magical help only Wendy can give in such short notice. I hope she is close enough to here. I found my lacrimal in one of my cases. I really shouldn't pack so much luggage, but I can't help myself. I focus my magic. You see, I have to charge my magic into the lacrimal, to make it work. I need to feel my magic pulsing through the orb. I also need to imagine who I need to talk to. Maybe I should call the guild to tell them what's happening after I call Wendy. The lacrima was vibrating. That means it's connecting. "Hello?"

Wendy was on the lacrima. I'm so glad she answered. "Wendy. Where are you?" I asked hurriedly. She saw how urgent I was. "I'm in Magnolia almost back to the guild" She told me. I sighed. Magnolia was about a 20 minute train ride here, so if Charla or Happy flew her, she would make it here at max speed. in under 10 minutes. "I need you to get to the doctors office in Clover Town. There's no time to explain, just get here as fast as you can. Have Happy or Charla fly you." I said in a rush. Wendy just nodded and turned the lacrima off. No use in wasting time talking to me anymore.

"Ok. Wendy's on her way" I tell Gray. The doctor looked confuse. "Wendy's the sky dragon slayer who can heal wounds" I explained to the doctor. "And she coming by exceed so she should be here in about 10 minutes" Gray took over from where I left off. "So keep Lucy alive until then" I told the doctor. It's essential that the doctor does that.

The doctor looked relieved. "Good thing your friend is coming. I don't think Lucy would live much longer than a day without magic to help heal those wounds" the doctor said. Gray's and my eyes widened. We didn't know it was that bad.

"Lucy is in for the fight for her life" the doctor told us dramatically.

NATSU'S POV

Lucy. **Lucy**. _**Lucy**_. She is all i thought of while I fought. She is the one who keeps me going. Right now, I had just figured at what kind of magic Rose and the twins use, but my thoughts of Lucy were distracting me. I wanted to know if she was ok. I wanted to know if she made it to the doctors. I wanted to know if she made it back to the guild. I wanted to know if she was _alive_.

She has to be alive. Erza and Gray were with her. They know how important it is for Lucy to be alive, right? My heart was pounding. My chest was getting tighter and tighter. My breaths were heavy with worry. _Great_. Now I'm doubting my friends. What a great friend I am. Of course they saved her. I never should have doubted it. This is not the time to be worrying about it. I believe in Erza and Gray. I believe in Lucy. All of them will make it through.

My head snapped left. I heard a footstep. While I was having my inner fight. Rose and the twins felt the need to hide. I have to find them. I have to defeat them. By now I know their scents. I've been with them long enough, and their scent has engraved itself within my nose. I hated it. I wanted to smell Lucy. I wanted to see Lucy. I wanted to touch Lucy. I wanted- I have to get my thoughts off Lucy. The-the-the FIGHT! That's right. I'm in a fight. I sniffed the air. The twins had gone right, while Rose had gone left. I think I should defeat the twins first.

I ran right. No, not ran. I barreled my way right, knocking anything and anyone out of my way. I knew I should apologize, but the important thing is defeating the enemies. I knew the twins would know I was coming by the way I was running. I didn't care. Let them know.

Fire Dragon's Roar

I breathed fire out of my mouth. I had suddenly saw the twins. Well, they actually jumped out in front of me, but I still count that as me finding them.

Ice Make: Bear

Brandon made a bear out of ice! I raised my eyebrow. Does he really think that could beat me? I hope not.

Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

My fist blasted right through the bear.

Luke came towards me. I could feel the magic leaking off him in waves. He's going to use his nullifying power on me. I'll have to avoid going near him, if I want to win against his twin, Brandon. I kept one of my eyes on each of them. What to do? What to do? I KNOW! Destroy something. That would attract the guild right? light my arms on fire.

Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

My attack was brought down onto the road. Everyone had scattered as soon as they saw us fighting. The road broke into a lot of different pieces. That should get their attention. Now, I have to defend myself. I looked around. The twins haven't moved from their spot. I looked for Rose. I'm not sure where she is, which is really bad. She was probably goi-

The world was spinning. My vision was turning blurry. The back of my head was stinging a lot. Somehow, I was hit in the back of the head. I turned around sluggishly. As my world turned to blackness, I saw a figure.

The figure was Rose.

**_AN: In the next chapter, should I have Natsu wake up or Lucy wake up? Please review and tell me!_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail! IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT OUT, PLEASE READ MY NEW FANFIC ABOUT FAIRY TAIL WATCHING THE ANIME!

NATSU'S POV

My world was dark. All around. Just dark. I know I was just in a fight. I know I was hit in the head. What I don't know, is where I am. I guess this is just in my head. Just a dream. At least I hope, because I can smell blood. A very familiar scent was coated in this blood. A scent I would not want to smell in a situation like this.

It was Lucy's. How did she get hurt? What's happening? My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. I had to get to Lucy. I just had to.

I started running foward. I can't see anything but blackness. The scent is coming from everywhere. I had toguess where to go. I figured I would at least find a clue, maybe even Lucy!

My eyes were scanning ahead of me. Looking for something. Someone. Anything besides darkness, but nothing. This is some horrible dream. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself to focus, but it was no use. I was panicking. I was panicking so much, I could barely hear my own thoughts. Which were all about Lucy and where she was. Then I heard a loud, high-pitch scream. I knew the voice too well.

"LUCY!" I screamed. I have to find Lucy. Where was Lucy? Was Lucy ok? All of my thoughts were getting jumbled. Something warm splashed against my sandaled feet. It was seeping in between my toes. I know what it is, but I still hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. I lost all my hope when I looked down. I saw a puddle of blood. It was huge. It was crimson red. I don't want to describe it anymore because I looked away, but it was imprinted in my memory.

I looked around some more. I could now slightly see the world around me. Everything was covered in shadows. It was falling apart. My world. It was falling apart. I looked up into the sky and froze. A name was at my lips. The person who was up there was blonde. She had brown eyes that looked upon me lifelessly. A name was formed on her lips, but she didn't have time to call out. She had been stabbed. In her stomach. Why does this look familiar. Oh, that's right! I SAW HER LIKE THIS THIS MORNING!

Now, I'm freaking out. I still didn't know if Lucy was alive! "LUCY!" I called out. Tears were brimming at my eyes. Lucy had been hanging from a tree. Ropes held her up. I burnt the ropes off slowly. Lucy was going to fall as soon as I got them off, so I had to be ready. No more harm will come to Lucy.

The ropes snapped from the weight as I had burnt it to little threads. I caught Lucy in a bridal style. Blood was still coming out of her. "Lucy" I said softly. "You have to wake up." She didn't even stir. "Lucy. Wake up!" I said louder. Why won't she wake up? Unless she's di-

No. NO. NONONONONO. I pressed my shaking hand to her neck to find her pulse. My whole body started shaking. Light started pouring onto us from the sky. Shouldn't it be raining? When something sad happens, it rains. So why isn't it raining now. Ironic, isn't it?

If you didn't guess, I found no pulse. Nothing. It wasn't possible. I haven't lost Lucy. She's just sleeping. There's no way that she id dead. It's not real, because the sun was out. Ok, now I was just looking for excuses. I can't accept that she is dead. I just can't. I'll _kill_ whoever did this to Lucy. Whoever _hurt_ Lucy.

That was my decision. Maybe, this is a dream, telling me to protect Lucy from her future. I really hope it was.

LUCY'S POV

I was in light. All I could see was light. It was like I was looking right into the sun, with no peripheral vision around the sun. Just the light of the sun. Why is it like this? Am I dreaming? My stomach felt like there was a hole, but nothing was there. Was this a dream? I think I remember getting stab, so it had to be a dream. I looked around. The sun was really bright, so all I could see were outlines of objects. I saw something move.

The outline looked like a man. A big man. The man advanced on me, who was completely defenseless. The man pulled out a sword. I gasped. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. The man just smirked not answering. That's when the sword plunged into my stomach. Maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe, my stomach had just been warning me.

I screamed out loud. It was a high pitched scream. I couldn't comprehend what happened next. The man had pulled out rope, and started tying the ends of it around my wrists. The rope was tied tight. It was to make sure I didn't fall. When e had finished tying it around my wrists. He looked around. is eyes landed on a tree. His smirk grew into an evil grin as he started to drag me over there.

I coughed up blood. He threw the end of the rope onto a high branch, and started to pull. The rope twisted on my wrists, but it didn't even compare to the feeling in my stomach. He pulled me up high enough so that I could touch the branch with my wrists. My feet dangled just above 7 feet high. No one would be able to touch me.

I coughed up some more blood. I wasn't going to make it through. Maybe if I call Natsu, he would come. "Na-Nat-su" I managed to whisper. "Natsu" I said a little louder. This made the man laugh lowly. "Your boyfriend won't come. He doesn't love you enough" he said. I was crying in agony. This isn't true. I know that. And yet I couldn't yell for help. I couldn't call Natsu. I couldn't respond to the man.

The man watched as I slowly took my breaths. He could probably see the ice draining out of me. It was sick. He was watching me die. He did this to me. My eyes felt heavy. No, had to stay awake. For my friends. For my family. For the guild. For Natsu. The man snickered. "Goodbye Lucy Heartifilia. You are...dead" Right after he had died, my eyes glazed over. I took on final breath. And then all went still. I'm sorry Natsu. "I couldn't hang on. I couldn't call for you. I wasn't strong enough.


	6. Chapter 6: The Procedure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

WENDY'S POV

I was on my way to the doctors. Erza had told me Lucy had been hurt. Badly. Now, she needed my help to get better. I had Charla fly me while Happy flew along with us. I was worrying. All I was told was the Lucy was hurt and to come quickly. "Hurry, Charla, Happy!" I shouted through the wind. "AYE!" Happy shouted. "Alright" Charla yelled, but not as loud as Happy.

We landed before the doctors, Charla saying we should run the rest of the way, which is about 100 meters. Apparently, Charla's and Happy's magic was running out because they used a lot during the job. We had to retrieve a trophy in a room that was booby trapped, well, actually the whole place was booby trapped. I had them fly me all over the place looking for it so we wouldn't get hurt.

I ran to the door and pushed it open.

ERZA'S POV (10 MINUTES BEFORE WENDY'S ARRIVES)

I just called Wendy, now I should call the guild. "Gray, I'm going to call the guild to tell them what happened" I told him. He just nodded, looking at Lucy sadly.

I turned to the lacrima. I pushed my magical energy onto it, or whatever I had left of it. I imagined Mira, since she's always at the guild. I could sense my magic energy in the lacrima, so I called the guild. Mira answered. Not really shocking to me. "Mira!" I called out. She smiled at me. "Hey Er-" I cut her off. "No time. Is everyone at the guild?" I asked. I couldn't spend much time, well, I didn't want to. "Everyone but your team, Wendy, Charla, and Happy. Which is weird because all of you guys should be back by now. Did something happen?" She asked as concern appeared on her face and in her voice.

I took a deep breath. "First, get everyone's attention, because i'm only going to say this once" I ordered. She nodded, for one taking my order. I guess she could sense how serious this was. "HEY" She yelled. Everyone looked over, hearing her yell. "Erza has something to tell us. Listen up!" She explains and then turns to me.

Another deep breath from me. "Lucy was injured. Badly." I started. They all gasped, badly wanting to ask questions but knowing I would explain. "She was stabbed in the stomach by a group of mages, who took Natsu back to their guild with them." All of their eyes widened. "I called Wendy on the Lacrima to come to Clover Town, where we are, to help heal Lucy. She needed magical help." I explained.

Levy steps forward. "Is Lu-chan going to be ok?" She asks. Tears brimmed at the corners of my eyes. I was just so sad, but relieved about what the doctor said. "The doctor said she would live if Wendy gets here before tomorrow, which she will because she was only 10 minutes away from us." I answered. Levy sighed in relief.

There was silence. "Is Wendy there yet?" Mira asked after about a minutes of silence. I looked at the time. "No, but she should be here in a minute." I answered. "Where's Gray?" Juvia asked, worried something had happened to her Gray-sama. "Here, he's fine" I answered. "I'll get him. Gray come over here and talk to the guild" I said to him. He sighs and stands.

"Hey, everyone" he waves. "How are you, Gray? Mira asked, seeing the heavy concern on Gray. Gray tensed. "It's all my fault. I let them get to Lucy. It's my fault Natsu was captured" Gray whispered guiltily. Everyone gasped. "Gray! It's not your fault! Lucy had been stabbed! You were looking to see if there was any help around! Don't blame yourself!" I said loudly to him. I didn't want to wake Lucy up. "Natsu probably blames me" He said lowly. "You won't know if we don't help Lucy and go look for him when she's ok" I said getting louder.

The next thing to happen is my fault. All my fault. Gray turned to Lucy. She had gasped. Oh no! She was waking up. She was stirring. The whole guild look on in shock. "We have to go1 I'll call you when this is settled!" I told the guild and then hung up on them. Now, they're probably beyond worried, but I can worry about that later.

Gray and I looked at each other. "What should we do?" Gray asked me hurriedly. We didn't want Lucy to wake up. It could hurt. A lot. Her breathing got heavier. How could we get her to go back to sleep? Then, Lucy shot up in the bed and screamed in pain, clutching her stomach.

Just as Lucy shot up, the door banged open. I saw a little, blue-haired girl. Wendy was here.

WENDY'S POV

As I walked through the hallways following the desk lady to Lucy's room, I could hear heavy breathing from one of the rooms. "Are there anymore patients in this clinic?" I asked her. "No" she answered. My eyes widened. "Can we hurry? I need to help my friend" I said, panicking a little. If Lucy was the only one her, then that means she's the one breathing heavy. That also means she is either waking up, or having a bad dream.

We walked faster, almost jogging. "This is her room" the lady said. I nodded and thanked her. She nodded and started to walk back. Just as I turned the knob on the door, I heard a scream. That made me slam the door open. What I saw wasn't good. Lucy was sitting up in bed screaming as she clutched her stomach. Her arm was drenched in blood, because she had opened up her wound.

"Wendy! Help her!" Gray said pleadingly. I nodded. He didn't even have to ask. I ran over. "Gray, can you get the doctor?" I asked. He nodded and ran out of the room. "Erza, get warm water from the sink" I commanded and she nodded, got a big bowl, and went to get the water.

Gray came back about a minute later, dragging the doctor with him. The doctor looked confuse. No doubt Gray didn't explain. When he saw Lucy, his eyes widened. "I'm Wendy, I can use healing magic" I introduced myself quickly. "Now, we need to help Lucy" I said. He nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked. "Hold her down" I answered. He nodded. "Gray, Erza. You may want to leave the room" I said to them. They nodded, not arguing now, and went to the waiting room. Lucy was thrashing around. The doctor tried to get a good grip, but it was hard. "That's good enough" I said as the doctor had grabbed hold of her fore arms. "Keep that hold" I told him. He nodded and held onto Lucy hard. Lucy gasped at the added pain, but it was a must for this.

I took a deep breath and focused my healing magic. My hands glowed blue and I shoved them onto Lucy's stomach. I'm going to have to heal it a little, and then do stitches. I tried to hurry the process. We were going to lose Lucy if we didn't hurry. "I'm going to keep doing this magic. I need you to stitch her stomach up" I told the doctor. He looked shaken, but he nodded.

He found the stitching kit and got ready. He started and Lucy gasped. We were losing her. I could tell. She lost a little too much blood, but I could tell she had AB positive blood. I gulped. "Do you have AB positive blood here in stock?" I asked the doctor. He nodded. "Quickly go and get it! RUN!" I ordered. He nodded an ran out of the room, leaving his job halfway done. He came back, with the blood, and injected Lucy.

That's when she flatlined.

**AN: OH MY GOD! I'M SO CRUEL! Don't worry though, I'll update again tonight so you won't suffer too much with this! Also, I can't believe there is no Natsu pov in this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Lucy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

WENDY'S POV

Lucy just flatlined. Oh, no! I had tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. How can I fix this. Oh, right! Erza has lightning armor. Maybe she can shock Lucy back to life. Yeah, that could work. I ran out of Lucy's room... and straight into an armored chest.

ERZA'S POV

I heard Lucy flatline. Gray and I looked at each other in panic. We both shot up from our seats. We ran through the hallways, looking for Lucy's room. I hope we went the right way through our panic. We were breathing heavily, running as fast as we can. Just then, a little blue-haired girl darted out of the run and ran into me. I fell back from the force of the hit. "E-Erza" Wendy stuttered, getting up from tackling me. "L-Lucy just flatlined. I need you to use your lightning armor to shock her back to life." I nodded, agreeing. "Just tell me what to do" I said determined. I got up to walk into Lucy's room.

"Gray, you can't come in" Wendy said standing in the door. "B-But" Gray started, stuttering. Wendy's stubbornness kicked in. "No! We need to help Lucy! I'll send Erza to come get you when you can come in! Now, leave so we can get to Lucy and help!" Wendy yelled at Gray. Gray nodded sadly, seeing as if he argued more, Lucy wouldn't get the help she needed fast enough.

I walked in, requiping into my lightning armor. "Wendy. What should I do?" I asked. I stood in my armor, my braid running down my back. "I need you to only use a little shock. Just enough to get her heart back into rhythm." She explained. I nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked up to Lucy. "I'm sorry Lucy" I whisper, and then I shocked her. he first time didn't work. "Again!" Wendy commanded. I nodded, and did it again. It didn't work! I gulped down my sadness, having to stay strong for Lucy. "Again, Erza, again!" Wendy yelled. I shocked Lucy once more and her body convoluted. My eyes widened. "Is she..." My question trailed off, as I saw Lucy take a breathe. I sighed in relief. "Thank god" I said with relief in my voice.

Wendy sighed, closing her eyes in relief. The doctor smiled at me. "Good work, Erza-san" he said. I nodded. "Ok, we have to get back to work." Wendy said. She turned to the doctor. "Finish the stitches. I'll continue my magic." She then turned to me. "Erza, can you tell Gray that you and he can home in in an hour" she said. I nodded and walked out of the room, still in shock a little.

WENDY'S POV

"How's the stitches going?" I ask. I couldn't hold my magic must longer. "Just two more" the doctor said, sweating a little. I nodded. "Alright, finished." the doctor said. I sighed in relief. "The biggest wound is done. All we can do now, is let Lucy rest, and hopefully she'll recover fast." I said.

It had been 50 minutes since she has flatlined. Erza and Gray will be coming in 10 minutes. "Lucy's stabilized, so you can go now. I'll take care of the rest" I said to the doctor. The doctor smiled and said "I'm glad you were able to save Lucy-san!" I smiled back. "Thanks for helping me" I replied.

GRAY'S POV

Erza had come back to me after 15 minutes saying that in an hour, we could go back and see Lucy. I sighed in relief. That means Lucy is alive. Since then, I've been pacing in the waiting room, waiting for an hour to be up. Erza sighed. "Gray, calm down. We can see Lucy in 5 minutes." She said. I forced a small smile. "I know, but I just can't wait." I replied. "Well, why don't we start walking to Lucy's room" Erza suggested. I nodded right as she finished the sentence.

We walked down the hallway to Lucy's room. I was ahead of Erza, impatient to see Lucy ok. Right as we walked up to Lucy's room, the door opened. The doctor walked out smiling. That's a good sign. "She's ok. You can go in now" he said, and then he walked to his office.

We walked inside. "Hey, Wendy! The doctor said we could come in" I said. Wendy smiled tiredly at me. "Yeah. Lucy will be ok. She's just resting now" she explained to me. I nodded. "Thanks, Wendy! Now, go get some rest" I told her. She nodded and curled up in her seat.

That's when Happy and Charla walked in. "We heard what happened. Is Lucy ok?" Charla asked. "Lushee" happy said sadly. I nodded, to answer Charla's question. "Good" Charla said in relief. She went over to Wendy and curled p next to her. Wendy hugged Charla into her chest. Happy went over to Lucy and curled next to her. Lucy sighed in content, feeling a presence next to her. She smiled in her sleep. I guess Wendy gave her pain medicine.

"Hey, Lucy. I'm glad you're ok! I'm sorry what happened though. I wish I could have helped more" I whispered to her. I was holding her hand. I felt her grip tighten. I had heard that people who slept could hear outside them. I guess they can. I sighed. "Thank god you're ok" I said.

Erza put her hand on my shoulder. "Gray, Lucy's alive! And it's not your fault she was hurt" Erza said. I smiled at her. "Yeah, thanks Erza" I said. Erza smiled at me. "So, when Lucy wakes up, we can bring her back to the guild?" Erza asks. "I think so" I replied. "I mean, Wendy did say Lucy just needs to rest. So why not?" I ask. Erza smiled. I guess I should call the guild" Erza said. I nodded.

ROSE'S POV

"I jheard that the Lucy girl flatlined" Tyler says. He had archive magic. All our eyes widened. "But, Erza and a little girl named Wenday saved her" he continued. "Ca we tell Natsu that Lucy flatlined, but not that she was saved? Make him think Lucy's dead." Rob asked. He was always cruel.

"Sure! Just make sure he can't use his magic" our Master said. Rob cheered and ran down to Natsu. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "Yes, he won't believe Rob anyway" the Master answered. "I guess so" I said, realizing this.

I heard a roar that shook the building. Master raised his eyebrow. "Maybe he did believe" I whispered in sadness. Wait.. why sadness? I wasn't feeling considerate for Natsu, was I?

I gulped. Maybe I go tell him the truth.

AN: See! I'm not that cruel! Please review and tell me how these 2 chapters were!


	8. Chapter 8: Natsu's Horror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Also, I'm now back to Natsu! The last 2 chapters didn't have his pov, but this one will!**

_**Important message: PLEASE REVIEW! I have decided not to update until I get 5 MORE reviews on any of the chapters. I WANT TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING! See how important it is? I bolded, italicized, and underlined everything! That means it's important! Review if you want the next chapter soon!**_

NATSU'S POV

I had just woken up from my horrible dream. You know, the one where Lucy was dead. Yeah, thank god it was a dream. I don't know what I would do if that dream became reality. Lucy. My Lucy. Yeah, she's not dead. She's too strong to be dead.

I narrow my eyes. My ears picked up on footsteps. When a person turned the corner, I growled on instinct. I have now come to terms that I have been captured. Oh well, it's not like I'll give them information. And I'm still smiling, because my Lucy was safe, getting treated by a doctor, or even better Wendy. I just don't smile in front of these people. The ones who hurt Lucy. The ones who hurt _my_ mate.

Rob turned the corner. I remember their names from when Rose introduced them to me. Yeah, _kind_ of me! He smirked. You remember how they had malice in their eyes? Well, right now, Rob had that look of malice times 10. This might go bad.

"Hi Natsu! I have some good news for you!" He said all perky. Yeah right! That must mean bad news. "Oh, yeah?" I ask. "Yeah" he replies. Oh, god. I hope he's not trying to start that repeating game. "So, what is it?" I ask after a moment of silence. "I'll tell you in a minute. I have to make sure you can't use your magic" he says looking at my handcuffs. There's no real need, since they had me chained to the wall. The handcuffs are linked to a big tank, that holds all my drained magic. To escape, I would have to pull the chains out of the wall, but I can't do that when the chains are 3 inches thick!

"Ok, looks good to me!" He says Then he leans close. Too close. He stupidly smirks. "You know, that Lucy-chick was pretty cute" he says. I narrow my eyes. "Why are you talking about Lucy?" I ask. He has no right. "Oh, because my news is about her" he says with a smirk. I froze. "What about Lucy?" I ask. He can tell that I'm all ears now. "I came to tell you about... her condition" he says pausing between the words 'about' and 'her'. That did not go well with my.

"W-what about her condition?" I asked, stuttering on the first word. Damn it! He snickered a little. "She... _was_ alive for a little bit" he said, putting importance on was. Wait... was? What does he mean by was? Is she alive? Is she dead? What happened to her? He didn't continue.

I gulped. I didn't want to plead with him, but I needed this information. He started to walk away. "WAIT!" I yell. He stops but doesn't turn back. "Please. Tell me what happened to Lucy, please" I pleaded. He turns a little. Just enough so half his body was in the shadows. One of his eyes' looked red. "You _really_ want to know?" He asks. I nodded, wanting, no needing to know.

"She flatlined" he said shortly. "She's dead" My eyes widened. "No" I whispered. My breathing was getting heavy. "No" I said louder. "You're lying! Tell me you're lying!" I screamed. He didn't do anything as I thrashed and kicked my chains, trying to get out. Trying to get to him. "No. Tyler has archive magic. He used his magic to see" Rob explained. I started snarling. "You're lying." I snarled. My heart was pounding against my rib-cage in my panic.

My wrists hurt as I twisted them against the chains. I moved as close to the bars the chains would let me. I teeth grinding together in my panic and anger. Rob showed me his stupid smirk. He enjoyed this. He was enjoying watching me in agony. That's sick.

"Learn to control yourself Natsu" Rob says as he walks away. "Come back! Tell me the truth! THE TRUTH!" I yelled at him. He just continued walking away. I felt something in my emotional state. The dragon in me was telling my something. That I had to do something. I did the one thing that came to mind, as I fought with the dragon. The one thing the dragon told me to do. Roar.

My roar shook the building, but I didn't care. They said Lucy was dead. Lucy wasn't dead. Definitely not. There was no way. This is what they enjoy. Telling people their nightmares came true, just to see them in agony. I looked out the high window in my cell. I started to shake. Things were not going my way. It's a copy. A copy of my nightmare. It was sunny outside. The light shone through the window that I now felt anger at.

Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. She's ok. She's alive. They lied to me. Gray and Erza saved her. There was nothing else I could think of. If I had my eyes open, I was living reality in my nightmare. If I had my eyes closed, I was replaying the nightmare inside my mind. There was no way to escape this.

It was living hell.

But I know Lucy was ok, right?

_This was all Will's fault. _

LUCY'S POV

I gasped as I shot up in my bed. I had this horrible nightmare. It was sort of like what happened on our job, but I was alone when I was attacked. Gray, Erza, and Natsu- NATSU! He was taken!

I gulped down my panic. I needed to talk to someone. Who could I talk to? Maybe Gray or Erza. I cleared my throat. It hurt a little. I looked around the room. Happy was curled into me, like a little kitten. It was cute. Charla and Wendy were curled into each other on the chair. I decided not to call out. I stood up, a little wobbly. "Gray?" I called shakily. I knew he and Erza were around here somewhere. As soon as I called, I saw Gray running around the corner with concern on his face.

"Lucy!" He yelled in relief, and hugged me tight to his chest. We had a brother-sister relationship. "I'm glad you're alright!" He said. I nodded. "Was Natsu really taken?" I asked lowly, getting straight to the point. He froze. I looked into his eyes, as they fought between what to say to me. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his dark navy blue hair. "Yeah, Lucy! They took him" he answered with sadness in his eyes. I shook and collapsed into him. "Why?" I asked. "Why Natsu? Why not me?" "Don't you dare ask that!" Gray said sharply. He knew I was just in grief, but I shouldn't be saying that. Hell, even I knew I shouldn't say that. Yet, I did't care.

Gray sighed. "You need to rest more Lucy" he said as he lightly dragged me to my room. I willingly went with him. I couldn't fight in my state. I looked back over to Wendy and Charla. They even looked tired as they slept. I feel bad. Wendy was overworked because of me.

It was just like my dream, I wasn't strong enough.

_**Another important message: Please check out a fanfic I made with CameronNinjaDragons. It's on their profile and it's called "Things We're Not Allowed To Do In Fiore"**_


	9. Filler

Man, I'm so bad at denying myself to not write! I thought I give you an update!** _You need 3 more reviews for 'Let Her Go' if you want to know what happens next!_ **This is only a filler, just because I have reached more than 1,000 views! Thanks so much! Ok, onto the filler!

Natsu _thought _everyone knew Lucy was his. He made sure to have his arm around her shoulder whenever he could. He went with her where ever she went most of the time. Whenever someone looked at her wrongly, he glared at that person with so much hate that the person ran away. So he doesn't understand how Lucy got a boyfriend.

No, her boyfriend was not in their guild. He wasn't even a mage. Natsu could beat him up in 10 secobds flat, so Natsu has no idea what she sees in him.

Today was his first time meeting the guy. Lucy had brought him to the guild. It was like she wanted him to kill her boyfriend. The whole time they were there, Lucy and the _jerk_ were holding hands, hugging, anything you do to touch a person you love, besides kissing. Lucy isn't suppose to do that with her boyfriend. It's suppose to be Natsu she does that with.

Natsu sighed while starring at the couple. The blonde was Lucy, the girl he was in love with. The brunette was her boyfriend, the guy he wanted to _kill_. They were sitting at the bar, laughing. "I bet it wasn't even funny" Natsu grumbled. Lucy's boyfriend was the one who told a joke. If Lucy had told it, it would have been funny.

Natsu started taping his fingers against the wooden table. His glare was fierce and no one wanted it on them. He knew the guy could feel his glare, but he was ignoring Natsu. How does one do that? Oh, that's right! The most beautiful girl was sitting right in front of him. Added to the fact is that this girl was Natsu's partner and crush. There was no way Natsu would try to hurt the guy with Lucy right next to him.

Natsu was so engrossed with starring at Lucy and her, ugh, _boyfriend_ (cue shutter from Natsu), that he didn't notice Gray and Mira sit down next to him smirking.

"Hey! Flame-brain! What are you starring at Lucy for?" Gray asked. This, of course, got Natsu to switch his position to glaring at the ice-stripper, aka Gray. He turned with a furious glare because Gray had made him turn away from Lucy. He had to make sure that bastard didn't so anything bad!

"Nothing, Droopy eyes!" Natsu growled. He teeth were clenched with aggravation. Why couldn't he pound that bastard? "Natsu, don't you think that Lucy and Takumi look nice together?" Mira questions. Natsu's fist clenched so hard together, his knuckles were bleach white. "Y-yeah, just perfect" Natsu said while glaring.

Mira giggled. "Natsu, calm down! It's obvious you're jealous" Mira whispered to him. His eyes widened. He didn't even notice. He had been so busy with glaring at Takumi, that he didn't notice itself showing signs that he was jealous. He gulped.

So, now Gray and Mira knew. He looked around. Oh, it seems that the whole guild knew. They were all looking at him, giving him looks of approval. They all wanted him to end up with Lucy. Not that Takumi. Natsu grinned. He looked up and his eyes scanned the room. H had lost sight of Lucy during his talk with Gray and Mira. He was looking for a blonde and a brunet- He froze.

They were inching towards each other. Both had their eyes close. "Awww... They're going to kiss!" Mira squealed, hoping they would hear and separate from embarrassment. But they didn't hear. They didn't separate. They kept on going. It was in slow-motion to Natsu. His eyes turning into slits of anger while watching. He fists waiting to crush someone's head in, preferably Takumi's. His teeth grounded together loudly. Mira was wondering how Lucy didn't hear this.

Just then, Lucy's eyes shot toward Natsu. She smirked at Mira, to let her know she wasn't doing it because she liked the guy. She was using him to see if Natsu really liked her. She knew it was inconsiderate of her, but she needed to know if Natsu liked her before she moved on. And now she knows she doesn't have to move on. She now knows that Natsu likes her.

She turned back to Takumi. She looked at him sadly and apologetically. "Takumi" she sighs apologetically. He looked up, hearing her tone. "I'm sorry. I can't kiss you. I like someone else" she said firmly, but softly. He looked at her, growing angry. "Why not? Am I not good enough? Wll?" He asked, not giving her anytime to speak. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off again. "Well, you know what? You're the most ugliness, meanest, anon-" Just then, _he_ was cut off. Tears had started to run down Lucy's face.

Mira had seen the whole thing unfold. She _was_ sitting at Natsu's table anyway. Natsu had grown tense at what Takumi was saying. And he had snapped when Lucy started crying. When he snapped, the glare his face held was the scariest thing Mira had ever seen.

"Shut up" Natsu said calmly. He was standing next to their table. Takumi looked toward him angrily. "Don't tell me-" "I don't think you heard me right, so Ill say it one more time. _Shut up_" Natsu said. Takumi then looked into his eyes and flinched back. His eyes promised pain, nuder if it came to it. Natsu started to slowly walk toward Takumi. "You mdd Lucy cry "Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. His eyes were covered by his hair. Most of the guild had quieted down when Takumi had started his rant.

Takumi guilped, and backed up. He could only go so far when he hit the back of the guild wall. A second later, Natsu stood over him, glaring down. He growled as Takumi pressed his back as far as he could against the wall. Natsu reached out and grabbed the front of his collar. "If you ever make Lucy cry again, I'll burn you to a crisp" Natsu said evilly, as he held onto Takumi with one hand, and a fire ball in the other.

Takumi nodded his head so fast that it looked like it could fall off. Natsu drops him. "Now get way from Lucy" he growls glaring. Takumi runs as fast as he can.

Natsu turns to find Lucy running into his arms. "Thank you Natsu" she sobs into his chest. Natsu hugs her back. "Lucy. Don't listen to him. You're the most beautiful, kindest, and most perfect girl"Natsu tells her. She nods into his chest. The guild had all turned to give them privacy, but they could still hear what was happening.

Luc finally pulls away from Natsu. "Thanks again, Natsu! I'm going to go take a bath" she says, and she exits the guild. "I hope I'll find someone soon" she whispers, but Natsu heard.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll always love you!" he whispers.

**DONE! How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! You want to know what happens next, right? I know this is technically of an update, but usually fillers don't count as updates to me!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! **

NATSU'S POV

Will. Will is the one who hurt Lucy. _My_ Lucy. Lucy is not dead. I believe that Rob lied to me. I believe that there is more to it than Rob said. I believe that my Lucy is alive. There is no other way to put it... Right?

I can't overthink this. (I know, I'm thinking, but it's about Lucy so it's all good). I need the truth. Who will tell me the truth? Of course, anyone in my guild. But I'm at a different guild, with different people. I have no one I can trust.

Is there anyway to get this information? I want to get out. I have to get out. I need to get out.

So many questions were running through my mind. I hate thinking and this guild is making me think. Another thing to hate about this guild. I heard footsteps coming toward my cell. The scent I could smell was...

_Will. _

I growled. He better not come close. I think I would lose it if he came too close. He knows that too. Yet, he is still coming near me. He's still taking steps toward me. What's wrong with him? is he stupid? My growling was getting louder the closer he got.

He walked right in front of my cell. It was dark, but I could see his smirk. And I was sure he could see me scowling at him. He wanted me to attack him. He wanted me to hurt him so bad, he wouldn't be able to walk. Or, that's what I thought he wanted me to do. I couldn't really tell if that's what he wanted or if that's what I wanted due to my hatred for the guy.

Will smirked toward me. "How's it going, Natsu?" He asks. I so wanted to hurt him. "What do you think?" I answered answered his question with a question of my own, glaring. Malice shows through his face. He's planning something. But what? "I think you're scared. You want to know about that blonde girl. The one that I stabbed" he said getting arrogant. I snarled at him. He's trying to die. He wants me to kill him.

"You mean she's still alive? You didn't kill her?" I asked, catching that he didn't say 'killed' instead of 'stabbed'. Oh God, I hope he says yes. "No, she's dead. You caused her death, you know." He casually said. my eyes widened. I didn't know he was stupid enough to say something like that, in front of me no less.

"When I get out, you are going to die" I said bluntly. He only smiled at my threat. "You think you can kill me?" He asked. I nodded. "I just said I would" I replied. Seriously, was he not listening. "Well, think again" he ordered me. I groaned. "But I _hate_ thinking!"

He glared at me. "You might want to watch what you're saying" he snapped. I laughed. "Why shou-" I was cut off as he punched me in my face. Is he serious? That was his threat? To punch me? "Like one punch sou-" he cut me off again, but this time he kicked me in my stomach. Oh, he so wanted to die. I was going to kill him. First, he hurt Lucy. Now, he's attacking me.

"Shut up" he hissed at me. I growled. I didn't want to, but I had to wait it out for my friends to find me. But I have decided to continued to talk. Maybe he'll tell me the truth about Lucy if I continue. "No. I don't wanna" I said. He got even more mad. I hope nothing goes bad.

He punched and kicked me a few times. After he vented out some of his anger, which I don't even understand how he got, he stopped to look at his work. "This is just a preview of what's going to happen. We have yet to start questioning you, but it will start soon. You _are_ going to answer correctly if you want to get out of here alive" he said sharply, like he had authority over me.

I hate this guy so much. My stomach was in pain, and I couldn't even relinquish some of the pain by bending over, because my wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. My face was bleeding. I could feel the blood drip down. Stupid Will. Just adding to my hate.

He _will_ die by my hand. I'll burn him to a crisp.

ROSE'S POV

I was thinking. Should I tell Natsu that Lucy's ok? I mean, I feel bad about this. Natsu is so in love with her. She is her mate, and I know how it feels to have a mate die on you. I am a dragon slayer after all. My mate is dead. Dragon slayers only mate once, just like dragons, and my mate died. What made it worst was that I had just found out he was my mate.

FLASHBACK

It was raining. I was walking down an alley way, trying to find my way back onto my trail. My father just left me. Well, my adopted father, but I think of him as my father. Just my father. I never kew my real father.

I slowly walk down the path. I know this town, I should be able to make it to the hotel just fine. It's dark, but that doesn't matter. I'll use my nose to find it.

I'm paying my surroundings the slightest bit of attention. Just enough to know if I'm about to trip over something.

Sudden;y, a man jumps out from the shadows. He's bald and fat. I don't even know how I didn't notice hime until now. He grinned slyly and slowly walks forward. "W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered, suddenly afraid. What's he planning? "Hey, get away from her!" I male voice shouted as he came running up behind me. I could smell his scent. He...smelt good.

The man ran away. Good riddance. "Thanks" I say to him. "You shouldn't be out all lone" he said. "Yeah, but my father left me so I need a place to stay" I replied. "Oh, I can help you out" he said. He sowed me to his house, which was an abandoned factory. "You can live with me" he said. "Do I at least get to know your name?" I ask. He just smiles and says "Tell you in the morning."

BACK TO PRESENT

That was the first time I met him. We stayed together after that. We supported each other. We were family. I think I've decided to tell Natsu that Lucy's ok. Maybe he won't hurt me too much if he escapes. Maybe he'll even take me with him.

I walk down to his cage. Natsu was all bruised and bloody. I gasped. "Natsu?" I asked lowly. He coughed as he began to stir. Guess I interrupted his sleep. "Come to tell me Lucy died? There's no need because Rob and Will have told me. I don't believe them though, so there's no way I'll believe you" he says as he looks down.

I smile bitterly. "Actually, I've come to tell you the truth. His head snaps up. I have his full attention now. "About Lucy?" he asks. I nod, letting that sink in. He looks in shock. "Is-is she alive?" he whispers. I expected that, but it still scared me a little.

"Yes. Lucy is not dead, Natsu!" I say in a firm voice, not leaving any room for him to find doubts. Why would I? I know the truth. "Really?" He asks. I nod.

"Lucy is alive. Lucy is strong" I say. As I said this, I saw something well up inside him. Something that my guild has been trying to destroy. It's back.

He has hope.

_**AN: Sorry I forced you to review, I just wanted to know how I was doing. I'm also sorry that I'm about 4 days late on the update. I promised I would update after 5 views but I was late... SORRY FOR NOTH THINGS! Please forgive me! **_


	11. Chapter 10: The Only Hope That Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! PLEASE REVIEW!

NATSU'S POV

She's alive. My Lucy is alive. She's not dead. She's breathing. Her hearts beating. All that stuff that happens around your body, yeah, it's happening around hers too! Hope swelled inside me when I heard this. Lucy will get me out, just like I get her out of sticky situations Lucy, Gray, and Erza will come get me! Lucy will come _save_ me!

I looked toward Rose. "Why did you tell me that truth?" I asked. "Not to be ungrateful, but you know... You sort of helped capture me and help hurt my friends..." I said, trying to figure her out. She smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a friendly smile. One that I didn't think an evil mage could make. Maybe...she's not evil? "I saw how much you were hurting. I wanted to help." she answered. I think she's hiding something. Her eyes shifted away from me when she answered. She was a little stiff too, just enough that a Dragon slayer with enhanced eyesight could barely see. I decided not to push her and my luck.

"Well, you did help. Thanks!" I told her. She smiled, seeing as I wasn't pushing her. She turned to walk away, but I stopped her. "Rose!" I shouted. She looked over her shoulder. I gave her a big childish grin. "I hope we can become friends" I say softly, not wanting her to get in trouble.

ROSE'S POV

I looked over my shoulder when Natsu called my name. He looked like a child. With that goofy grin he had and those sparkling oynx eyes. The chains ruined it though. The chains took away the innocence that was showing through that smile. "I hope we can become friends" he says softly. I guess he doesn't want anyone to over hear. It was just loud enough for a dragon slayer like myself to hear.

I turn away, not wanting to show him my smile. I already gave him hope. He had enough. I walk up the stairs. Maybe he'll give up the information just to see Lucy. That would be great if he did. He would be able to leave peacefully if he did.

"Hey Rose, what'cha thinking?" Cody asked. His blonde hair was, as always, hanging in front of his blue eyes. He was always curious about this stuff. Never minding personal space. "About how if Natsu would give up and tell us what we want to know, he would be able to leave." I said. He looked confused. "What?" I asked. "You don't low" he whispers. "What?" I asked, even more confused now. "Master never lets anyone leave alive. They are alway killed" he answers. I gasp in horror. No. Natsu can't be killed. Master then walked by.

"What are you doing, Master?" I asked. I'm going to start the questioning" he answered. He continued on walking past us. He walked to the stairs, and then turned back. "You guys can join if you want" he said with a slight smirk. I know what that means. He plans to do more than just questioning.

He just offered to be friends. I can't let him die now, because he made me so happy. Natsu would be my second official friend. But I don't have a plan to break him out. I don't know what to do.

I'm losing all my hope.

GRAY'S POV

"Once Lucy wakes up, we can leave" I told Erza, Wendy, and the 2 exceeds. We were getting impatient. Lucy had just recovered, but we still did not know where Natsu was. He could be anywhere.

"When we leave, what should we do first?" Wendy asks, worried. "We should go to the guild." Erza said commandingly. "Why?" I ask. I know, I just talked back to Erza. I'm dead. But I have a good reason. "I'm not trying to disobey, Erza. I'm asking why because Natsu was captured. Shouldn't we chase after them?" I questioned, broadening the question. "Levy's there. She'll help us find the location" Erza explained shortly. Now, I get that.

"Alright, I understand" I answered. Wendy sniffled. "I hope Natsu is ok" she said softly. Erza and I looked down at her. "It's Natsu" I said and Erza said "He'll be ok" right after me. Wendy smiled through her tears at us. Lucy gasps as she shot up in her bed.

She looked around the room. "Are you ok, Lucy" I ask, worried about my pseudo-sister. She nodded. "I just expected Na-" she pauses, not wanting to hurt our feelings and not wanting to burst out into tears herself. I could see she wanted to. "We'll find him, Lucy" Erza said determinedly. I nodded and Wendy smiled at her. We won't give up. But I got to say, Natsu has been gone for a while. He'd usually break free and be home 2 hours after being captured.

I'm starting to lose a little hope.

LUCY'S POV

We were packing up all the stuff. Gray was like my older brother. He always worries about me and helps me. I couldn't ask for anything else from him. But now, he's going to be protecting me and never leaving my side. That's what almost getting killed does to you. Not to mention, the pain that you have, even though a dragon slayer who uses healing magic heals you.

When we packed all of our things (the room was messy, as you can expect from Fairy Tail members), we walked out of the doctors, into the fresh cool air. I'm finally out. I'm finally healed. I finally have my life back.

Things will be different from now on though. From that little scare, not just Gray will be overprotective of me, but also Erza and eve little Wendy will be. And I can't even think about how protective Natsu will be when he gets back. He has always been so protective of me. This is just going to fuel his fire.

We trudged to the train station. I can't help but think of Natsu and his hatred of transportation. I miss him. But I'll get him back. I won't give up. EVER!

I won't lose hope!

AN: How'd I do? Is it good? Please review! Don't make me force you again! I hated that! By the way, it might be a while before the next update because I'm going to try to write the next episode for my other story, **Soon to Come**!


	12. Chapter 11: The Questioning Starts

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail... sadly. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter! I know, first time! Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to NotYourNormalFangirl because this awesome user reviewed my story that I co-wrote with CameronNinjaDragons! THANKS SO MUCH! Please go check this story (Things Not To Do In Fiore) on CameronNinjaDragons account and review! We need one more review to update!  
><strong>

NASTU'S POV

I was trying to lessen the sting of the chains on my wrists. I guess it doesn't help that I can't keep by body up, because I'm so tired. I want to sleep. The pain is keeping me up though. I smelt a strange scent. One I don't remember but the scent seems familiar. Just then, a shadow appears, and a silhouette turned the corner.

It's someone I haven't met yet, but how does their scent smell familiar? He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked to be young, but older than the 8 mages who captured me. This _must_ be their master.

He smirks down at me. "Natsu Dragneel" he says threateningly. I look up with a questioning look. "Yeah?" I ask. He just chuckles at me. This guy is irritating. "I've come to ask you some questions" he said, leaning towards me, although he was still outside the cage. I raise an eyebrow. "And you think I'll answer?" I ask. He hummed. "I think I'll find a way to make you" he retorted. I smirk. "You won't" I said confidently.

He opened the cage door and walked in. "What if I have Lucy with me? Then would you answer?" He asks. I froze. That's all he needed for the answer. "You see, if you don't answer, your beloved Luce will get involved." He explained, using my nickname for her. "You won't" I repeated my reply from before, only this time I snarled it. "You _will not_ bring Lucy into this" I ordered. "I think you've forgotten what situation you are in" he said.

"I haven't forgotten, Lucy's just more important" I told him. He seemed surprise. "Lucy will always be more important than me!" I snapped. He smiled. "Thanks for telling me your weakness" He said. I thought about it, and yeah. Lucy is my weakness. And now he knows I would do anything of her. So he'll probably go after her. My eyes widen. "Ah. I see that you now understand" he says smiling. I glare. "Don't hurt Lucy" I growled, even more mad. He was threatening Lucy. My mate. Just for talking about her, I should kill him.

"Maybe I won't if you answer my questions" He said. I thought about it. "Ok,but you have to promise not to bring Lucy here" I replied. It was for the best. Lucy would be safe and he wouldn't hurt her. "Ok, I promise"he said. I narrowed my eyes. I think he's lying, but I can't call him out on it because he'll break the deal we had just made. "You are going to tell me where the dragons are" he ordered.

I waited in silence for about a minute. He glared at me getting frustrated. "What?" I ask. "That wasn't a question" I defended myself. He sighed. "Really? Fine, where are the dragons?" he asks. "I don't know" I answer promptly. H leaned right into my face. "You do know. Now answer the damn question before I knock some sense into you." he threatened. My eyes burned with anger from this statement. "I. Don't. Know" I said through gritted teeth. He growled. His foot pulled back before he let it go right into my rib-cage.

And the long awaited questioning of me has...

just begun...

LUCY'S POV

"Are you ok, Lucy" Gray asks me. We were walking back to the guild from Clover Town. "Yeah, I think I just need to rest a bit" I said panting. My energy was still not replenished, but we needed to get back to the guild. I owe it to Natsu, since he saved me by going with the bandits. Gray had explained what happened to me after I woke up the second time. Wendy, Gray, and Erza all nodded and sat down on the ground.

"How are we going to save Natsu?" Wendy asks. We all thought about it. How would we save Natsu? We don't know where he is or if he's even still there. For all we know, Natsu could have escaped while I was being healed. "We'll get Levy to find out where Natsu is, go to that location, and beat the shit out of the people who took him" Erza said quickly coming up with a plan.

"We may need to think of another plan, but let's keep that one in mind for plan B" i said, trying not to hurt Erza feelings... or get her angry... "I agree with Lucy" Gray adds in his opinion. "Well, what should we do?" Erza asks.

"Umm, I think the first part of Erza's plan is good. The part about going to the guild" Charla explained what she thinks. "Aye!" Happy shouts, ever the one to agree with Charla.

"Yeah, Levy can track Natsu down. Gajeel might be able to smell his scent too" Wendy realized. I saw that she was right. We still had help to get. "Well, we should get going." Gray announced, trying to get everything moving again. He's right, we had to keep going, so we could hurry up and save Natsu.

I was going to _save_ Natsu.

NATSU'S POV

"Where are the dragons?" he asked again. It was like the tenth time. Actually, I lost track, because every time I answered him wrong, I would get hit somehow. He has kicked, punched, slapped, anything you could think of. He hasn't taken a sword or anything out because he doesn't want to kill me. I know that much.

"I don't know" I spit out. My lip was swollen. He growled. "I don't like you're answers" he snarled as he punched me in the face. Oh god, I need him to stop. I was losing consciousness.

"He turned away. His cloak swished at the speed of his turn. "Think about this. Next time, if I don't like your answers, Lucy will join us here" he said right before I closed my eyes into inky blackness.

**AN: Finished the chapter! As I've said it before: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12: Back to the Guild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! **

**This chapter is dedicated to CameronNinjaDragons! I wrote a story with this user and it is posted on their account! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!**

LUCY'S POV

We walked, and walked...and walked to the guild. In reality, I didn't even know that we had been that far from the guild. We wanted to get back quickly. _I_ needed to get back quickly.

I needed to save Natsu.

We walked own the trail leading to the guild, before I pause. "What are we to tell the guild?" I asked. "Well, they know the basics from when I called them" Erza said. I nodded for her to go on. "Oh, uh, I guess all we can do is tell them the story with details. "Alright. Who's going to tell them?" I asked, wanting to get all the planning done before we go inside and get bombarded with questions. "I will!" Gray said, knowing no one wants to, but someone has to tell the guild what happened.

"Ok, let's continue on to the guild!" Happy cheered, trying to cheer everyone up. It didn't work all the way, but it did get some small smiles out of us. We chuckled at Happy's antics to cheer us up and walked on. We could see the guild now. It was towering over the buildings next to it. It looked, smelt, and felt the same. But the sound was different.

It was quiet. No one was screaming at someone else. No one was congratulating another for an accomplished job. No one was having any fun. It was dead serious there. None of the towns people knew what was happening and just stared in shock at the usually rowdy guild and now the sad slow group that walked towards it.

They were whispering o each other, openly staring at us. I cowered into Gray. He held me close. Me, not wanting to take any chance that I'll start to cry, turned my head into his shoulder. I could hear the whispers. "Why are the sad?" "What's wrong with them?" "where's that pink-headed idiot that usually goes with them?" "IS he dead?" I flinched when I heard the last one.

Gray glared at them. Erza was too sad to, and just stared at the ground. Wendy and Lucy were too polite an sad to. Gray was the only one left then. If he had to do it, he would. "Gray" I said pulling on the shirt that he surpassingly hasn't stripped yet. He looks down at me. "Calm down! They don't know what happened" I told him and he nodded but still glared at the people. I sigh knowing there was no hope in calming him down.

We walked pass them, ignoring all the stares and whispers. Once we got to the doors of the guild, we stopped and stood. "Well, time to go and face them" Gray sighed, and stepped forward to open the door.

Gray pushed the door open.

LEVY'S POV (FIRST TIME! WOOHOO!)

We were waiting for Lu-chan and the others to get back. We know the Lu-chan was almost killed, and that the same mages who hurt her, captured Natsu. Once they walk through that door, they'll have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oi! Shrimp!" Gajeel called, gaining my attention. When I looked toward him, his expression softened just for a second. As if he was telling me that everything will be ok. I smiled to show him that I was ok. "Gajeel. Do you think Lu-chan and the others are close?" I ask. He opened his mouth to speak when the doors to the guild were pushed open.

They were back at the guild.

NATSU'S POV

I groaned as I held myself up. He was back, asking me questions that I don't know the answer to. "Why won't you just tell me?" he lashed out with the whip, this time whipping me in my stomach. I breathed harshly. "I...don't...know!" I got out of my gritted teeth. Why won't he understand this?

He narrowed his eyes. "One more chance or else" he growls. I look at him questionably. "One more chance or else what?" I ask, through my ragged breath. "Or else Lucy gets to come here and enjoy a stay" he answers with a smirk. I glared. "Don't...you dare...bring Luc..y... here!" I coughed out. Man, this was not good.

"Then, where are they?" He screams this question. I gulped. My breathing turned even heavier. "I..don't know...I don't know... I don't know..." I muttered over and over again. He glared. "You really want Lucy to come and join you, huh?" he says evilly.

I look into his eyes. "No!" I started to shake from fatigue and anger. "No! Don't bring her here! Don't!" I screamed with my remaining strength. He grinned evilly. "Too late! Next time I come, Lucy will be with me" he whispers to me.

I hung my head in shame. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't free myself. I can't save Lucy. I want to be with Lucy. I want to be with my friends and family.

I want to go back!

First things first, I'll make sure Lucy is safe.

GRAY'S POV

I have this feeling something bad is going to happen. I just wish I knew what.

I pushed the door open to be met with dozens of stares. I just stare right back. Erza gently pushes me into the guild. I stumble at first, but regain my balance. I look up to see them _still_ stating at me. I groaned. "I guess I should tell you what happened." I said hesitantly. They nodded, not even giving me a chance to have a break before the explanation.

"Alright! But I want no interruptions because I don't want to restart! And everyone has to be here!" I day commandingly. They nod and Mira leaves to go get Master, the only one who was missing. "The idiot Salamander has gone and gotten himself captured, huh?" Gajeel says, surprisingly serious, never mind the names he called Natsu. I nodded.

Once Mira and Master got back from his office, I stepped onto the stage. "Ok! I'm saying this once, and only once! No interruptions! No starting over!" I said again, to make sure they understood. They all nodded again, so I guess I'm good.

"Ok. Once we got to the job location, we split up. I went with Erza while Lucy and Natsu went together. When Erza and I had found the thief, it turns out there were 8 of them, a group. We signaled for Lucy and Natsu to come. When they did, the mages spilt up. I fought 2, Erza fought 2, Lucy fought 1, and Natsu fought 3. The one fighting Lucy stabbed her with a sword through her stomach" Everyone gasps and looks at Lucy. She blushes and looks away. I glared at everyone and coughed, to gain their attention again. They looked at me apologetically.

"When Natsu heard her scream, he turned to see what had happened. Then, as you all know, he went all dragon on the group because they planned to hurt Lucy, as you could tell from their smirks. Natsu also called Lucy his mate, if you get what I mean" I said, trying to calm everyone who looked worried now. I got a few small smiles for this.

"Natsu went on to fight 4 mages was Erza and I fought the other 4 before Erza told me to help and protect Lucy. I went over and looked away for 2 seconds, when Lucy was caught by one of the mages that we were fighting." I whispered the last part in shame. I looked toward Lucy, who just smile at me, showing her forgiveness.

"Natsu was pushed into me by the one their he hadn't taken down yet when saw what was happening. Erza was still fighting the other 3. He, of course, got mad at me for not protecting Lucy and got really angry. They told him that they would let Lucy go, _if_ he surrendered and went with him. He did, so Lucy was set free. Era and I couldn't help him because we knew he wanted us to help Lucy first. That's when we rushed off to the doctors and called Wendy for help" I finished the recap.

They all stared at me in silence. "We need to bring Natsu back!" Finally Levy (surprisingly) yelled in support. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Well, one thing I know for sure. Natsu was coming back even if he didn't want to.

**AN (because I always have one at the end! You should know this by now!): REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13: Lucy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Lyscilia. You have this user to thank for this chapter, because she forced me to write it! NOW AT ALL TIMES!**

**Thanks for the awesome review and ideas to Blackyjamm**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

LUCY'S POV

Everyone was silent as they stared at Gray. He had just finished the explanation about what had happened on our job. I guess they were so shocked about it. After about a minute, Levy yelled "We need to bring Natsu back!" Then everyone cheered in agreement. My heart swelled with more hope as I heard everyone's determination to get Natsu back.

There was no way we would lose him at all. He _will_ come back!

Gray got down from the stage. "Do you think they will let him go?" he asks sarcastically. I smiled through my tears, that have somehow broken free of the dam that I built since I heard. "No way" I said happily. "Ok! Time to get searching!" Someone yelled. I can't figure it out because after that, everyone started to speak to each other giving each other ideas and such.

"I think we may need to quiet down" Wendy voice through her quietness. No one heard her except Erza though, who took it upon herself to help little Wendy. "QUIET! LISTEN TO WENDY WHEN SHE SPEAKS!" Erza yelled, snapping. Everyone snaps their head into Wendy's direction, not wanting to face the she-devil. "Everyone needs to quiet down, so we can listen to each others ideas" Wendy explains.

Everyone looked as though a light bulb brightened above her head. "she's right!" "Lets listen!" "Wendy's smart" were heard throughout the guild. Then, as one, everyone quiets down. "Wow. Wendy managed the usually impossible... "Master sweat-dropped saying this.

"Ok! I think I'll go use my magic to track Natsu" Levy said, rushing off into a corner of the guild to work in peace. "I'll go help" Gajeel said following her. No one knew how he could help her use her own magic, but no one was going to bring that up. Lily flew over there with Gajeel and Levy, not wanting to be left alone. Levy looked up when she got to her corner. "Maybe everyone else should go searching through the town" she said thoughtfully. "That's a great idea!" Mira said and se used take-over for Satan Soul.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed and started to explain "I might find them and have to use magic, so I want to be prepared. Plus, I move faster in this form."

I looked on in happiness. I can't believe everyone was this determined. Actually, this was Fairy Tail. If I really look at it, it seems like everyone is just as determined to do this as anything else they put their minds to. I walked over to Levy. "Do you want any help looking through books? Or should I go with everyone else?" I asked.

She looked up from her book she was going through. "Can you help? I'm searching for a certain tracking spell. It's called *Tsuiseki*" she said. I nodded and sat down.

Gajeel, Levy, and I sat there for hours on end looking for the spell. We looked through many books, thinking that at least one of them had to have them. Gajeel got up about 4 times to exchange the books for new ones.

Finally, after about 5 hours of reading and searching, Levy found it. She had screamed "FOUND IT" really loudly. I jumped away while Gajeel looked at her like she was crazy. "What''d ya find, Shrimp? the tracking spell?" Gajeel asked. She nodded. "It's right here" she said pointing at the spell.

We read off the page. "It says that in order to track someone down, you need something important from them" Levy read. She looks at me. "What's important to Natsu?" she asks. I thought about it. "His scarf...Happy if you count living things..." I said thinking hard about it.

Really, Natsu just kept the most important things nearby him or on him. "I don't think you'll find anything" I said sadly, knowing you can't use living things for this spell. Levy looks down sadly. "I guess I'll have to find some other spell" she said. I nodded and sat back down, only to yawn.

"You look tired, Lucy. You should go rest" Levy said looking at me with concern. I nodded. "I guess that would be a good idea" I said through a yawn. I got up and headed to the door. "Why don't you sleep in the infirmary?" Levy asks. "I want to sleep in my own bed. I'll be fine" I said, walking out of the door.

LEVY'S POV

I looked at Lucy with concern. "Why don't you sleep in the infirmary?" I ask. I didn't want her going out alone, especially in the state that she was in. "I want to sleep in my own bed. I'll be fine" Lucy answered me. I nodded. I guess she will be fine. I'm just overthinking it, like I usually do, right?

She walks out of the guild, leaving me behind, feeling slightly concerned about her wellbeing. "Do you really think she'll be fine?" Gajeel asked me, looking at me thoughtfully. I know, Gajeel, thoughtfully. Wow. Never thought I'd see those two words in the same sentence. Anyway, I didn't answer him, lost in my own thoughts. "Oi! Shrimp!" he called out. "Don't call me that!" I snap.

He sighs and gets up. "I'm going to go lay down in the infirmary. Come get me if you need any help" he says as he walks away.

I don't really need help, but I don't want him to leave me. Guess I just have to make that sacrifice just this once since we will need him when we find Natsu. He will help us get Natsu back.

"Ok" I agreed and he walks into the infirmary. Leaving me and Lily. "You can go with him if you want" I told Lily. He looks at me suspiciously. "You don't want to be alone, so I won't leave you alone" Lily said glancing over me. I smiled, my first real one since I have started searching for the spell. "Thanks" I mumble in happiness, glad one of them gets me.

NATSU'S POV

Lucy. They are threatening my Lucy. How dare they! I growled at the thought. They better not bring Lucy here or hurt her. It will be the last thing they do, if I had a say in it.

The Master had just left, saying that he was going to have Lucy brought here. All because of me. Because he didn't like my answers. It's my fault. I didn't know, but I couldn't lie because he would find out, and then he would have brought Lucy here anyway. That's really irritating to me.

How can he just determine that I know something when I say I don't? It's not like he stalks e or something...right?

I shake my head. He doesn't. If he did, he would know I wasn't lying. Ok, back to Lucy. How can I save her? Maybe give myself up for her. I guess that wouldn't work. They might ki- hurt her really bad if I did.

I wish I hadn't shouted that Lucy was m mate when they captured me. That's how they know she's my weakness. I started to shake with panic. What if they do get her? What if they do bring her here? How can I save her when I can't even save myself?

I gulp down the momentary panic. I can't panic right now. I have to think of a plan for Lucy and I.

I started to fall asleep thinking of plans and Lucy.

All about Lucy.

ROSE'S POV

Master had just shouted at us. "Bring Lucy Heartfilia here!" he shouted. I involuntarily gasp at this. I didn't want to, but I know what will happen, and I know that Natsu won't respond well. Everyone turns to me. "What's wrong Rose?" Kate asks me with a smirk. "We get another person to torture!" Cody cheers, alongs with everyone else. I feel disgusted that they are my team.

I feel disgusted that I'm on a team that likes to torture people.

I force an excited smile, not wanting them to know how I feel. "Nothing" I say. They all nod and turn. "Go get Lucy now!"Master orders. We all nod and walk off. "Who wants to go?" I ask, knowing we all don't need to go.

"Well, you should" Kate says. "I want to!" Will shouts excitedly. "Ok, we need one more" I say. "I'll go" Rob says. I nod. "Ok. We have our 3! Lets go now!" I say. Both nod and we leave. "Wait! Cody, can you come too, to you know, tranpost us and stuff" I reason with him. He realizes that he is the only one who could do that magic. "Yeah, sure" he says, and transports us near the Fairy Tail guild.

"Wow. Perfect timing!" Will says happily, as Lucy walks out of the guild tiredly. My eyes widened. I thought I could have stalled this a few more minutes, maybe an hour if I was lucky. Well, I was _not_ lucky today.

I signal them to be silent, so she won't know we are here. "Lets follow her, until she gets inside her house and then we won't have to capture her in the middle of town" I say. They nodded, agreeing to my plan. Huh! Maybe I was a little lucky since I stalled it for a bit.

As Lucy walks to her apartment, we follow as silently as we could. This involved Rob face planting, Will cursing Rob out because he had tripped over Rob when Rob face planted, and Cody shouting "SHUT UP" at them when they were fighting. I'm surprised Lucy has not noticed us.

When Lucy got to her house, the boys smirked as I bit my lip. I didn't want to do this. I sighed, knowing that I had to though.

After Lucy closed her door, we check to see if she had kept it unlocked, which she had. _She's an idiot_ I thought. Lucy had been in there for a full 5 minutes. Time to go in.

I opened the door, trying to be quiet. Needless to say it didn't work because the door squeaked. _Oh well, she must know we are here_ I thought as I just sighed and fully opened the door. I step aside to let the boys run in after here. Not wanting to watch, I stayed by the door, in a different room. I heard a high pitch scream. I flinched, knowing it was Lucy. then cackling was heard and a loud thump. They knocked her out.

"Ok!" Cody said as he walked into the room I was in, with Will and Rob, who had Lucy over her shoulder, tied up. "Time to go!"

We all gathered around Cody. "Wait!" I yelled. They looked at me confused. I walked over to Rob and Lucy. "What?" Rob asked. I shook my head and glanced at Lucy's hip, knowing that's where Lucy kept her keys and whip. "You guys didn't disarm her" I said like I was speaking to idiots. They all gave me sheepish faces. "Uh, sorry?" Will said. "We were getting to the part" Cody argued. "Sure you were" I said as I took Lucy's keys and her whip.

"Next time, remember!" I snapped. They nodded, cowering away from me. We all gathered next to Cody again. "Ok! We sure we're good now?" Cody asks, looking over everyone. We all nod. "No one's forgetting anything" Cody asks. We shake our head. "No one had to go to the bathroom?" Cody asks. "Get on with it!" I snap at Cody. he nods quickly. "Getting on with it" he says and transports us back to our hideout.

We walked to Masters room, bringing Lucy. When we got inside, he looked up. He smirks as he says "Good! Lucy's here to play" evilly.

I'm sorry Lucy.

Stay safe.

Lucy.

AN: *Tsuiseki- tracking in Japanese* ALSO REVIEW! THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER THIS WEEK! THST DESERVES REVIEWS... right?


	15. Chapter 14: Lucy's Gone?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all my followers! Thanks so much for following me or the story or both!**

HAPPY'S POV

I got to get to the guild. They would want to know what I had just seen. Maybe I'll get a fish after- GAH! I can't think about fish right now! I have got to stay focused. This is so important! Lucy needs me!

I flew towards to guild, hoping everyone was there. Please be there.

"Happy?" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw a shirtless ice mage. Typical. "Gray! We need to get everyone to Fairy Tail!" I say hurriedly. He looks at me confused. "Why?" He asks. "Just help me get everyone to the guild! I'll explain then! It's about Lucy!" I shout at him sincerely. He must've saw how worried I was, because he didn't argue. "Ok Happy!" I'll go find Warren. He'll get the message to everyone" Gray says. I nod sadly. "Happy. Wanna come with me?" Gray asks, seeing I didn't want to be left a lone. I nod. "Thanks Gray" I say.

He smiles. "Oh yeah! A merchant gave me a fish. Want it?" He asked, trying to calm me down. "Maybe later" I denied the fish. Gray look at me with concern, but didn't speak again.

GRAY'S POV

What's wrong with happy? He never denies fish. Something serious is going on. "Happy, fly us around so we can find Warren faster" I said. Happy said "Aye sir! to me. He looked around. "What?" I asked. "Uh... how am I supposed to grab onto you if you are not wearing a shirt?" Happy asked, a little hesitant. "Oh!" I said in realization. "Lets go get one!" I said, as Happy nodded and sat on my shoulder as I ran off to get a shirt.

When I finally did get a shirt, I put it on. It was a bit big, but it'll have to do. "Ok Happy! I'm ready!" I say. "AYE!" Happy yells and grabs ahold of the back of my shirt.

Happy flew in the air pretty fast. He couldn't go full speed because we needed to find Warren. We needed to go slightly slower so I could get a good look at everyone's face. "Erza!" I yelled when I saw her. "Happy bring us down to Erza!" I said quickly so we wouldn't pass her. "Aye sir!" Happy shouted over the wind.

Happy flew down to where Erza was. I got her attention when I yelled her name, so she didn't walk away before Happy and I could get there. "What, Gray? Make it quick!" she commands, still searching for Natsu, even being stopped by me. "Happy need everyone at the guild, ASAP" I said. She looked at Happy a little concern. "Why?" she asks. Happy did not answer for a full minute. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I only want to explain it once" Happy said sadly. Erza stares at him with suspicious eyes. "Very well" she says. "I'm guessing you are looking for Warren." Happy and I nod. I'm not surprised she knew that. "I saw Warren over by the bakery about 5 minutes ago. You should be able to find him over there."

We look at her gratefully. "Thanks Erza!" Happy shouts as he pulls me back up into the sky. He flashes off into max speed. I closed my eyes as the wind blasted against my face.

"Happy! Slow down!" I yell. "We need to catch up with Warren" He shouts back. I sigh and nodded, preparing for the flight I was already taking.

We flew to the bakery and saw Warren just about to turn the corner. "WARREN!" happy yelled flying toward him. Warren turned to seed us and jumped away. He stood in shock as his spirit slowly left his body from it. "We need your help" I said as we landed. Warren shook his head to clear his shock. "Sure. What'cha need?" he asked. "We need you to use your telepathy to get everyone to the guild!" Happy said. He looked at Happy confused. "Why?" he asked. "JUST DO IT!" Happy exploded. Warren flinched back. "Ok, ok" Warren said, trying to calm Happy down.

Warren puts 2 fingers to his temple and focuses his magic. _Everyone! Can you hear me?_ Warren asked through telepathy. There were a lot of _yes_ and _loud and clear_ as answers. There were so many, that no one noticed that someone was missing. _We need to meet at the guild! Happy has something to tell us!_ Everyone heard in their minds, at least I hoped. _Meet you there_, _see you there_, and _ok_ were the answers.

When Warren finished, he looked at us. "We better get going" he said and started walking in the direction of the guild. I stood there for another 30 seconds thinking about it. Why does Happy need us at the guild? What does he need to tell us?

"Gray!" Happy shouted from the side of Warren. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. "Coming!" I shouted as I jogged over to catch up with them. Time to go to the guild.

LEVY'S POV

People started to trickle into the guild after Warren's message. In fact, I think Warren, Happy, and Gray were the last ones to get there. Scratch that! Lu-chan isn't here yet. I hope she got the message.

Happy stood on the stage and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Ok! Everyone is here! I have something-" I cut Happy off. We couldn't start yet. Lu-chan wasn't here yet. "Wait Happy! Lu-chan isn't here!" I said. Everyone looked around, realizing that I was right. "Yeah! Where is she?" Erza asked. Happy looked down sadly.

"That's why I called a meeting" Happy said lowly. So lowly that I almost didn't catch it. But I did, and my everyone's faces, they caught it too. "What? What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked. Happy looked up and stared into our eyes. Tears were falling out of his. "They took...her... the same...people who took...Natsu!" Happy said in-between sobs.

I gasp in horror. Almost everyone froze in shock. I knew I should have had Lucy stay, or sent someone after her. But I just ignored that feeling and now she's gone. Tears started flowing from my eyes. Why didn't I go with her? I could have helped her. "SShrimp?" Gajeel asked from next to me. I didn't acknowledge him through my panic. Lucy can't be captured. She has to be at her apartment. Yeah, Happy saw them take someone else! Nothing happened to her.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted waving a hand in front of my face.

Lucy's still here, right?

GAJEEL'S POV

Damnit! Shrimp is not taking this well. She's getting all panicked. How can I slam her down? She...she... she looks like she's about to break. Think Gajeel! Think!

A lightbulb went on above my head.

I place my hand on top of her head and patted her head. "It'll be ok! We'll get Salamander and Bunnygirl back" I muttered to her. She looks up at me with sparkling eyes. The tears were drying, but you could see the tear marks down her face. "Yeah! We will!" she replies, managing a small smile.

Ok. Now that I have hurdled that obstacle. Onto the next. I looked around the guild. I needed to find Lily to talk to him.

I was going to plan ahead for this. I promised Levy something, and I was going to keep that promise.

ROSE'S POV

We had Lucy. She was tied up and shoved inside a closet for now. We didn't have anywhere else to put her, and no one wanted to stay on watch. We put her in the closet because Master didn't want her out. He wanted her hidden. Something is going to happen with the Master today, just...what is it?

I walked over to the stairs leading to Natsu's cell. Does he know that Lucy's here? That we had captured her already, and that the Master was planning something really cruel for her? I debate about telling him, but decide not to. He'll find out someway or another.

I turned and walk around the hideout. There was nothing to do today. We captured Lucy late last night. I was thinking we were going to have to stakeout before we found her, but we didn't. Now, I have nothing to do. That bothers me because that just gets me thinking about my past.

FLASHBACK

I was falling asleep. I don't know if I should. I don't completely trust this guy. Yeah, he did just save me. Yeah, he smelt good to me. No, he didn't give me his name. No, I don't know him personally yet. You can see how I was cautious, right?

I laid down next to him, since he only had one bed. I didn't want to sleep on the floor or make him sleep on the floor, so I told him I was fine with sharing, and he was too. "Hey" I said to get his attention. "Yeah?" He asked. "Will you tell me your name before I fall asleep next to you?" I ask. "Only if you tell me yours first" he says, rolling over to look me in the eyes. "Rose" I whispered to him yawning. "That's a cool name!" he suddenly says loudly. I sat straight up, scared. He laughed. "I scared you!" he said pointing at me. I glared at him. He stops laughing and smiles. "Sorry" he says.

I nod at him. "Now, you name?" I ask, trying to get it out of him. "It's..."

PRESENT

A loud bang brought me out of my flashback. I had jumped yup when I heard it. I looked over my surroundings. Apparently, Will had dropped a stack of books next to me. "What?" I ask him. "I was trying to get your attention" he says laughing at me. I glare at him. This seems so familiar. "Why's you have to scare me to get my attention?" I asked angrily. "Because I couldn't get your attention any other way" he answered. I shook my head, fed up with him.

"So anyway, do you wanna do something? I'm bored" he said. "I was just walking around, until I started to remember somethings" I said to him. "So, unless you wanna walk around with me, I won't do anything with you" I finished. He pouted. "You're no fun" he whined as he an away. I sighed in defeat.

A loud siren went off suddenly. I race off, knowing what that means.

NATSU'S POV

"What the hell is that loud noise?" I asked a loud. Someone had heard my question because footsteps were running down the stairs when I had asked it."It means a prisoner escaped" Kate said. I was surprised. "I didn't know there was another prisoner" I said, trying to create a conversation. I know, not exactly the best time, but I was bored and wide awake.

"She just got here this morning" Kate said with a smirk. My heart froze. "Does that mean..." my voice caught. It couldn't. They didn't get her, right? Gray protected her. Erza protected her. Someone protected her. They don't have her. Because Fairy Tail isn't stupid enough to let her out of their sights after she had been stabbed in the stomach.

"That's right!" Kate said happily. My eyes widened. "Lucy Heartfilia is right here in this building!" Kate finished. A gasp slipped through my chapped lips, causing Kate to smile. I clenched my eyes shut, praying that this was all a dream.

"You're awake, Natsu. She's really here!" Kate said.

I saw through that and smirked. "Actually, she's gone" I said.

KATE'S POV  
>God damnit! He's right. She escaped form us. The siren above our heads said that. It was mocking me. A mage had escaped us, without using magic. She had slipped right through our fingers. And I was the one to figure that out.<p>

FLASHBACK

Might as well go check on Lucy. Make sure she's still out and everything. I walked into the room where the closet she was in.

I opened the door ceremoniously and saw...ropes and tape on the ground.

PRESENT

Natsu was smirking at me because he knew he was right. He could see it in my face. Lucy Hearfilia...

...was gone.

AN: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER (2,130 words not including author notes/dedication)! WOOHOO! TIME TO CELEBRATE!

Anyway, please review! Tell me how I did!


	16. Chapter 15: Some Things Go Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I dedicate this chapter to BeastlyTick59! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

LUCY'S POV

"Uhg!" I groaned. I know I was captured. I also know that I was knocked out. But how did I end up in a closet tied up? This was not my plan. That's right, I planned to be captured because I knew that they would bring me to Natsu. Oh well, might as well take my keys- THEY TOOK MY KEYS! Great, how am I supposed to escape now?

Something shining caught the corner of my eye. A..a piece of... of glass? It's on the ground, but I have to get it. I have to escape. If I do, I can go find Natsu. Yeah, I knew who was capturing me. That's why I purposely left alone. I knew they would come for me. I also knew they would bring me straight to Natsu. What I didn't know was that they were smart enough to take my keys and whip...

Lets see, I can reach the glass if I bend down and stretch my arm backwards. Which is exactly what I tried. I bent down, crouched in a stupid cramped closet. My fingers kept inching nearer and nearer each time I stretched further. I almost got it- and I cut my finger. Oh, well! Gotta keep trying.

That's how I spent a good 10 minutes trying to get the stupid piece of glass. Then, I finally got the glass in my hands and I cut the ropes tying me. Good thing too, they were digging into my skin. I have rope burn. Even better! I'm getting burns even without Natsu around. Lucky me...

I went to open the door to find out they didn't lock it._ Good! It's all going according to plan._ I thought rubbing my hands together. And now I sound evil. What happened to me?

I walked around for a while searching for Natsu. I had to hide a few times, having passed one of the thieves. I will get them back once I get my keys and whip. After about 45 minutes of me walking around, a siren went off. Did they really just find out that I escaped? I sweat dropped.

NATSU'S POV

Lucy's here! She's gonna help me! I'm going to be saved. I gotta try to get myself out of these chains. I gotta try to help Lucy help me. I was still smirking at Kate. She looked at me horror filled. "I gotta find her!" Kate screamed, running off up stairs. Now's my chance. I'm alone so I can try to break the chains. I starting pulling with the strength that I had left. My arms were shaking from exhaustion, but I had to keep it up.

I moaned in pain. "I can't quit!" I whispered to myself. "I need to help Lucy!"

I started to pull again. Just when I think I almost have, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I stop my pulling for now. I can't let them know what I was doing. I really hope it's not the Master coming down. He's pretty much the only one who would notice that I tried to break out.

My hopes came true. It wasn't the Master! It was someone else. Someone's scent was floating into my nose. My heart rose! I sniffed out the scent a bit more.

I know who this is!

GRAY'S POV

"What happened?" I asked Happy. Tears were still freely coming out of his eyes. He looked at me for guidance. "I was flying past Lucy's house when I heard someone inside. I looked inside and saw some of the theives taking Lucy. They transported to wherever they are hiding Natsu! I'm sure of it!" Happy told me. I nodded. "I agree with you Happy" I said trying to calm him down. I actually did agree with Happy, so it killed two birds with one stone...sort of.

"Is it possible that you saw them taking someone else? Someone not Lu-chan?" Levy asked in hope. She looked so worn out and sad. Gajeel better help her out. Happy shook his head. "I know they took Lucy" he said confidently. Well, that just confirmed it. Lucy was gone. Kidnapped. Captured.

I gotta stop thinking about that. "Ok. How are we going to get Lucy and Natsu back?" Lily asks, trying to make a plan. Levy gasps. "I can use something of Lu-chan's to track them!" she shouted excitedly. I stared at her like she was crazy for about a minute before I gave up on trying to figure out what she meant. "What?" I asked confused. "The tracking spell Lu-chan, Gajeel, and I found! I need something important to Lu-chan so I can track her! Sort of like a dragon slayer tracking someone's scent" she explained, rushing around getting stuff ready.

"Ok. So what's important to Lu-chan?" Levy asked me as she faced me. I flinched back. "You're asking me!" I shouted surprised. "Of course! You're like a brother to her! You must know!" Levy said looking at me with sparkling, hope-filled eyes. "Uhhh..." I scratched the back of my head, trying to think. "Gray-sama! Is it true love rival is like a sister to you?" Juvia asks. I nod, too distracted about thinking of someone that's important to Lucy to really pay that much attention o what Juvia was saying.

"So, you only like Juvia, right?" she asks me. I glance at her and nod quickly, not really understanding the question. Juvia cheers happily and hugs me, only then to run off shouting something about "her Gray-sama". After about five seconds, my eyes went wide. "WAIT, WHAT?" I shouted at Juvia. "You said you liked me" Juvia states as if she was in heaven. I sigh, defeated, not really having the time or energy to tell Juvia that I wasn't listening to her at the time. I also didn't want her to flood the guild.

"Gray! Did you think of anything?" Levy asked me. I sighed and shook my head. "What about her novel?" A small voice was heard. Levy and I turned i a quick motion to see who had said that. Wendy stood there looking up at us with curious eyes. "I didn't think about that" I said in shock. Levy smiled. "That would be perfect!" Levy said happily. She hugged Wendy, grateful that she had given us an idea.

Lucy, Natsu, we're comig for you!

JUVIA'S POV (I'll type Juvia instead of "I" because that's how she talks, so I think that's how she speaks)

Juvia is so happy right now! Gray-sama just agreed that he like Juvia, not love rival. He said love rival was like a sister to him. I think love rival would be perfect with Natsu anyway.

Now that that's over, Juvia has to help love rival and Natsu. Juvia has to find them or do something for them. But what can Juvia do? She doesn't know where they are or what to do. Juvia knows!

Juvia is going to ask Gray-sama!

"Gray-sama! What should Juvia do to help?" Juvia asked her beloved. He turns to Levy. "Do you have anything you need help with? Juvia sounds willing to help" he says. Levy looks at Juvia. Levy nods.

Juvia nods happily at Levy. Juvia is so excited to help. Juvia will figure out what happened to love-rival and Natsu!

LEVY'S POV

I never really speak to Juvia, so her helping me is a bit awkward. I thought about what I could have Juvia do. I was going to say I didn't need any help but Juvia looked so hopeful she could do something, anything.

"Juvia, do you mind getting me some books? I need to do some research before I actually do the spell" I told Juvia. She nods, running off the the storage room. "Oh! And Juvia?" I called out to her. She turned, having heard me call out to her. "Make sure the books are about the tracking spell, _Tsuiseki_. I know there aren't any, but I also know you can find some!" I said reassuringly.

Juvia nods, and the continues off to the storage room, where we keep all the books. I turn to Gray. "She really wants to help, doesn't she?" I ask him. He stares after Juvia for a bit. Then he nods and sighs. "I think she just wants to feel useful, since we have no idea where Lucy and Natsu are yet" he explains. I nod in realization. That makes sense. "Oh! Gray! Can you go get Lucy's novel?" I ask him. He nods and runs off to Lucy's house. "Please hurry, guys" I whisper to Juvia and Gray, hoping to find Lucy and Natsu quickly.

We've got to hurry.

GRAY'S POV

I was running to Lucy's apartment. I'm a little afraid to see what happened. I turned the corner to Lucy's street and ran along the stream. I have to hurry.

Once I got to Lucy's apartment building, I flew up the stairs and ran to her apartment door. It was already open. I hope they didn't ruin anything in the room. I needed to find her novel, fast. I walked in hesitantly, getting ready to see the crime scene. I stopped right inside. There was nothing wrong with this room. I guess she was captured in a different room. I walked into the kitchen. Nope, nothing there. I toured her house, searching for the room they took her in. I just had to know. I stopped in front of her bedroom. This had to be the room. It was the only room I hadn't checked. I pushed the door open and saw papers all around the floor, like she had dropped them in haste to do something. I also saw a little bit of blood on the ground. My fists clenched.

Something caught my eye. Something was shining in the corner of my eye. Something that was really important to a certain Celestial mage.

I had to get back to the guild.

LEVY'S POV

"WHERE IS GRAY?" I shouted in anger. He was supposed to be back a while ago. Gajeel shot me a concerned look. "Look, Levy. I think you're just tired. He has only been gone for 10 minutes. It takes about 6 minutes to get to Lucy's house sprinting all the way there" Erza explained to me. She and Gajeel were trying to calm me down. "Yeah Shrimp! Gray will be back soon! Just wait a bit longer.

And I waited. For another 15 minutes. Why is it taking him so long? The doors of the guild creaked as someone opened them. _Finally_, Gray has come back.

"Gray! What took you so long?" I asked quickly, wanting to hear his excuse. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. "You do know that Lucy's apartment ia pretty far away from the guild, right?" he asks me confused, but then he shakes his head. "Never mind. I found something that's _really_ important to Lucy! Something that she needs!" Gray told me, panicked.

I looked at him confused. ."What is it?" I asked him. He held up something. They jingled as the hit each other. The light caught them as it shined off brightly.

Gray's right. This is something important to Lucy. Something she needs. I started to panic. My heart races as I looked at them in horror. We need to find Lucy and Natsu quickly because She doesn't have her keys. What was Gray holding up in front of everyone?

Her keys.

AN: Please review! I LOVE reading reviews!


	17. Chapter 16: The Reunion That Got Ruined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Gabycheney3! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! **

**ENJOY THIS ONE! **

NATSU'S POV

_Someone's scent was floating into my nose. My heart rose! I sniffed out the scent a bit more._

_I know who this is!_

I leaned forward, basking in the scent, waiting for this person to walk around the corner. Why hasn't she yet? My head tilted. Isn't she going to come. I heard a sigh, and then the feet went back up. Wait, what?

"Wait! I'm down here!" I yelled out, hoping for her to turn around. "Wait! LUCE! LUCY!" I yelled. I didn't want to, but I needed to get her to hear me. I probably just put her in danger, but she will let me go and I will fight for her. She will help. It's that prefect plan. I don't doubt it. I smelled the scent again. It was coming closer.

I sighed in relief. "Natsu?" I heard a sweet voice that sounded like honey whisper out loud. My grin became big. "Lucy!" I said out again. I heard her gasp. I looked up from the ground, where I had been staring, to see the blonde Celestial mage that I knew and love. My Mate.

My Lucy.

LUCY'S POV

I was walking down the stairs, trying to find Natsu. At the bottom of the stairs, I looked around. It didn't seem like anything or anyone was down her. It was too dark and cold down here. I knew wherever Natsu was would be bright and warm. That's like the definition of Natsu.

I sighed and turned around. I climbed about halfway up the stairs when I heard Natsu's voice. "Wait! I'm down here!" I heard him say. That couldn't have been him. I just imagined it. "Wait! LUCE! LUCY!" He yelled. I froze. He said my name. My nickname. The name he has for me. Luce.

I turned back around. A quick little peek wouldn't hurt. I walked back down the stairs. After I started back down, I heard a sigh in relief. My hope rose. Is it Natsu? Did I really find him? "Natsu?" I whisper, hope in my voice. "Lucy!" I heard back. I smiled and ran around the corner, finally believing I had found Natsu. When I see him though, I gasp.

I looks over him. He was bleeding everywhere. His pink hair, usually so messy and lively, was matted down. Crismon blood stained it in some places. I could see bruise after bruise on his face. I was afraid to look anywhere else. His clothes were shredded by a whip it looks like. I stop my eyes before I analyze Natsu even more. It's only been 2 days and he already looks like this. The strong, brave, fire dragon slayer looked all bloody and bruised. And yet, he was still smiling at me. He still looked happy. He was so beat up, but he wasn't broken. He was still the Natsu that I knew. Some tears slipped through, even though I tried to hold them back as much as I could.

_That I loved_.

ROSE'S POV

Oh god! This is not good. This is not good! THIS IS NOT GOOD! Master is going on a rampage because Lucy escaped. Natsu's weakness was walking through this place right now, probably searching for him. For all we know, she already found him and was helping him escape his chains. I hope we find her before that, but then again, I hope they escape too. I'm so confused and messed up right now and no one knows this.

They don't know they might have a betrayal coming toward them.

"Find her!" Master growled out. "I'm going to go check Natsu's cell" I said. Everyone nodded and split up. "Please don't be there. Please don't be there. Please don't be there" I chanted under my breath as I ran through the hideout. If she's there, what will I do? I groan. I can't think about this. I need to think about this when I find them.

I ran down the stairs and turn the corner. And...they were still there. I just saw Lucy run over to Natsu and hug him as tight as she could. He sunk into her embrace as much as he could with the chains around his wrists and ankles. They have to hurry up. I have to push them forward before anyone else comes to check on Natsu.

I cough out loud to let them know I was there. They turn with horror struck faces, but Natsu's face turns into a smile when he sees me.

"Hey Rose!" he says.

NATSU'S POV

Lucy stared at me for a while. I guess she saw some of my injuries. Yeah, _some_ of them. She looked at me in horror, as I smiled at here. I had a big childish grin on my face. She smiled through tears that she was drying. "I missed that smile of yours" she said sincerely. I smile. "Just my smile?" I asked jokingly. "No. I missed you the most" she answered as she rushed toward me.

She hugged me as tight as she could. I can't believe she's here. She's actually here. I sigh as I sunk into her embrace. These stupid chains restricted me, but I embrace her as best as I could. "I missed you too" I whispered lowly into her ear. She nodded acknowledging that she heard me. I love her so much. I wish we could stay just like this forever.

Too bad we can't. We heard a cough. We both looked up horror struck, but I recognized who it was. I have no idea how I didn't notice her earlier. I usually smell someone when they approach. I must have been so caught up in Lucy. I smiled when I saw it was Rose. I smiled and said "Hey Rose!" Lucy looked at me confused.

Rose was looking at us strangely. "Yeah, Rose?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing" she mutters. She raises her head a little more. "You need to hurry! They're looking for Lucy right now!" she says. I already knew this, but I still couldn't keep my eyes from opening in panic as I heard this. "Wait! Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Lucy asks.

Rose looked up the stairs. "I have no time to explain! I'm just disgusted at what we're doing! Now hurry! Escape! I'll stall them for as long as I can!" Rose said quickly. We nodded, Lucy still a little confused. Rose nods and runs back up the stairs. "Natsu?" she turned toward me. "Huh?" I ask. "Are those chains draining your power?" she asks me. I nodded sadly. She looked down. "And I don't have my keys..." she trailed off. "Don't worry Luce! We'll get out of here alive! _I promise_" I said. She nodded. This is the one thing that will have my focus now, until I complete it.

"Luce. You have to get this chains off me" I said. She nods but looks at me in concern. "How?" she asks. I pause. How can she get this off? "I'm to weak to pull. I'm to weak to get you out" Lucy said sadly. My head snapped up when I heard her say that. "Lucy! Don't ever say anything like that again! You are strong! Who was it that saved Loke? Who was it that faced her own dad head on? Who was it that helped close the Eclipse Gate?" I started naming off what she has done. "B-B-But..." I caught her off. "No Lucy! You are strong. Just accept it!" I said. She smiles at me. "Thanks Natsu" she says.

I nod. "Now, I guess we could both pull and try to get one of my arms out so I can use my power to get out my other arm and legs" I said. She nodded and grabbed onto my right arm. "Pull!" I said as I pulled with all my strength. We pulled as hard as we could but still couldn't get me free. Her arms were shaking from the strength she used. She used all her strength.

"Take a break Luce" I said. She shook her head. "I want to help. I _need_ to" she said. I sigh and nod. "Ok! Let's try again" she said with a smile. "We can do it!" she encouraged us as we pulled. I could feel the chain straining, but it still was not enough. I look at it. "I think once more and I'll be free" I said happily. She nods smiling. I smile back, but frown when I smell Codin's, the Master's, scent. This was not good. _Don't come down_ I chanted in my head. "Lucy, stay still" I whispered. She looked at me confused, but did it anyway.

I held my breath, listening as hard as I could. That's when I heard the first step. Someone was coming. "Lucy, hide!" I whispered quickly. "No! I'm not leaving you alone!" she whispered back fiercely. "We don't have time to argue!" Second step.

"The Master is coming!" Third step.

"You need to hide! He's planning on hurting you!" Forth step. Why was he coming so slow?

Lucy's eyes widen, but then she smiles. "I know, but I can't run away. I have to prove I'm strong" she told me. Fifth step. Sixth step. Seventh step.

My heart was pounding out of my rib cage. "Lucy" I whisper. Eighth step. Ninth step. There were ten steps in all. This is not good. My breathing picked up. Tenth step. He down here.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Codin asks. Lucy gasps and looks up.

There he stood in the cell's door.

LEVY'S POV

I just read through the books Juvia brought back from the storage room. It seems as though the spell is pretty easy. I read through all the specifics and everything. I basically need to write a rune o one of the keys and the key will lead the way to Lucy and hopefully Natsu, if they are together. Only, which Celestial Spirit wouldn't take it personally if I used them? I immediately thought of Loke. Someone who was in the guild before become the spirit for Lucy.

I'm sure Loke won't mind. I take his key. I have to be precise. I can't afford messing up on this. If I do, I may not be able to try again on Loke's key and have to use another. I guess I should have a back up just in case. I think Virgo would be the next best one. She wouldn't mind either.

"Ok! Everyone had to shut up as I draw the rune!" I say above everyone's voices. They all shut up, knowing this was important. They all wanted to find Lucy and Natsu. "Please do it, Levy! I miss them!" Happy said, crying. I nodded at him. I was definitely going to do this right.

I turned back to Loke's key. "I'm sorry Loke" I whisper to the key. It shined, as if he was saying it was ok and to continue on. I put the magic pen to the key and drew a line. I look back at the book. Next I drew a line to cross the other. I then continued to draw lines that criss-crossed and went around the key. It was a really complicated design.

I leaned back when I finished and sighed. My magic was almost gone because this rune took a lot of magic. They key shinned with a bright golden light as it floated up. "Whoever's going to save them, follow the key!" I said hurriedly as the key went floating toward the door. They nodded and started to leave. Erza, Gray, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, Lily, and Gajeel left. I can't wait for them to come back.

When the key finally left the guild, everyone leaving turned around. "Don't worry! We'll bring them back!" Erza said determined, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Then, they left with the key.

AN: Please review! How did I do? What do you think will happen with Natsu and Lucy? Will they escape? I love predictions!


	18. Chapter 17: The Worst Has Yet to Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all the readers! Thanks so much for reading!**

NATSU'S POV

No. No no no no no! NO! I was cursing myself in my mind. How could I let this happen? How could I let Lucy be in the same room, well cage, as Codin? I'm so stupid! I need to get free. I need to save Lucy.

Codin took a step into my cell. My eyes narrowed. He smirked at me. "Look at that. You're right where I wanted you to be" Codin said softly to Lucy. I growled at him. "Stay. Away." I said in a dangerous voice. He looked up at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "And what if I don't?" he asked in a teasingly way.

My eyes flashed with anger. He just threatened my mate and expects to live after it. I hope he doesn't make too many plans.

"Now..." he trailed off, he's eyes flashing over to Lucy before back to me. "Shall we begin?"

GRAY'S POV

I was following Loke's key with everyone else. We were all _hoping_ to speed to the rescue for them. Unfortunetely, the key moved realy slow and we were walking at a turtle's pace. I mentally forced my thoughts of going faster toward the key... and... it didn't work. The key keep going the same pace.

I sighed and fidgeted in anticipation, waiting for the key to either go faster or to find Lucy. Oh! And Flame-brain. We had a long journey to make, it seens like. And we've only walked about 2 blocks from Fairy Tail.

UGH! This is going to take forever. I looked around to see that everyone else was thinking the same thing. "Hey Gray! Do you think we'll make it in time?" Happy asked worriedly. I looked over to him. I saw that his eyes don't have the usual spark they have in them.

Usually, his eyes always sparkle. They do when he's eating fish, making fun of Lucy, and when he's just plain hanging out with Natsu. But now Lucy and Natsu are gone, and it's effecting hi a lot. I open my mouth to speak when all of a sudden, Charla falls down.

"Charla? Charla? CHARLA?" Happy yelled as he tried to shake her awake. "Happy, she won't wake up" Wendy started. "Huh? Why not?" I asked confused. Juvai, Erza, Lily, and yes, even Gajeel stood to the side looking worriedly at the white cat.

"Because she's having a premonition" Wendy answered, her eyes squarely on Charla.

"I hope she wakes up soon" I whisper to myself as I watched Happy sniffle next to the white exceed.

CHARLA'S POV _(Italics are what Charla thinks of each flash)_

Flashes of the future were appearing in my head. First, I saw Natsu puling on chains. _He was captured_. Next, I saw a man with black hair beating up Lucy, who was crying._ That's horrible!_ After that, I saw a building I recognized, one from Magnolia, collapse on fire. _What? Is that where they are?_ Then, it flashed to Natsu hugging Lucy as he cried. _What's happening?_ Than, it shows me Natsu's face as he glares at someone with hatred. Fire came off him and scales were forming under his eyes. _Scary!_ It showed me the man beating up Lucy laughing and then Natsu and the man rush each other. I hope Natsu wins! I saw Natsu walking off into the distance with a look of longing on his face. _Huh?_ Then I saw a really big creature, as Natsu stood in front of it. _What is that thing?_

I shot up as the premonition finished. I was gasping for breathes as everyone stared at me. "Charla, what did you see?" Wendy asked me softly. I was sweating and shaking from the premonition. "I-I-I saw" I stuttered. "It's ok, take your time" Erza told me kindly. I nodded and tried to calm down from it.

I took a deep breath. "I-I saw Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was t-tied up while Lucy was being b-b-beaten." I started. "WHAT?" Gray exploded. Juvia started to cry in horror, causing it to rain. "Gray! Calm down!" Erza snapped. He nodded, still with a glare, and mumbled an apology. I nodded that it was ok. "Then, I saw a building collapse" I said "A building?" Erza asked. I nodded. "And it seemed familiar" I added. Everyone's head snapped toward me. "Do you think you could lead us there?" Gajeel asked, hopeful they could go faster than the key's pace. I thought back. Would I be able to?

Yes, I knew where the building was. It was right in the center of Magnolia. "Yes, I would" I answered. They all cheered. They were so caught up in that, that none of them asked what else I saw. All except...

"Charla? Did you see anything else?" Wendy asked me in a low tone, so she wouldn't catch their attention. I looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" I asked concerned. She nodded. "You shouldn't have to be the only one who is scared by it. Tell me!" she said softly but firmly. I nodded. "Ok. I then saw Natsu glaring at someone or something, and then the man the beat up Lucy laugh and then they rushed each other" I said all very quickly. She nodded for me to go on.

"Then, I saw Natsu leave with a longing look and then he was standing in front of a big creature." I finished. "A big creature?" she asks. I nodded. "Do you think... it's a dragon?" she asked me hopefully. My eyes widen. "You know, I didn't think of that, but now that you mention it, it seems possible" I said,

Hmmmm... what is going on?

WENDY'S POV

What the heck is going on? Charla can now lead us to where Natsu and Lucy are, but she also saw a dragon. This is so mysterious. "Juvia?" I asked. She looks down at me. "We're going to fid them no matter what, right?" I say with a smile. She smiles back through her tears. "Yeah!" she answered. Gray smiled at me in thanks for cheering her up.

I smile back. "Ok. How are we going to do this?" I asked. "I'll carry Wendy" Charla immediately says. " smile in thanks at her. "I'll carry Gajeel" Lily says, looking up at Gajeel who nodded. "Happy, can you carry Gray?" I asked. He nods but then looks up. "What about Juvia and Erza?" "I can carry her" the strong voice of Titania, aka Erza, was heard. They all looked at her in surprise. I already knew what she was planning. "What? I have my flying armor" she said.

I smiled. "Glad to have that figured out" Gajeel said. "Yeah!" we all cheered.

"Let's go!"

NATSU'S POV

Why? Why is he here? I growled at him. "Don't" I say with a scowl. He looks at me surprised. "Will you tell me where the dragons are?" he asked seriously. My face must have looked incredibly sad and broken, because he smiled and said "I didn't think so."

He turns back to Lucy. "Don't move" he says with a smirk. She looks toward me. "What should I do?" she mouthed to me. I was about to mouth something back but I was caught off. "Uh, uh, uh! I need you to look at me Luce" he said as he grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. She squeaked out of surprise. Was it pain too? I growled. "Let her go!" "I don't wanna" he told me with a smirk while still staring at Lucy.

Lucy tried to look anywhere other than Codin. "Look at me straight in the eye!" he commanded, still holding her jaw in place. "No!" she said firmly. I frown, knowing he will hurt her because of that. What to do? What to do? I don't want to give up, but I don't want Lucy to get hurt.

He slapped Lucy in the check, right after he had removed his hand. She tried to dodge, but didn't soon enough. Her head snapped to the side when he hit her. He had hit her HARD. My body was shaking from anger. "Stop!" I said. He smirked toward me. "Look me straight in the eye!" he commanded Lucy again. "No!" Lucy replied, just like before. He shook his head sadly. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson, unless you have had a change in heart?" he questions her.

Lucy shook her head. He sighed sadly. "That's a little sad, considering you're so pretty" he said as he advanced on her. Lucy stood put, head still facing down. "I don't respect you! Why would I look you in the eye if I don't respect you? You hurt me and my friends. You hurt my family!" she said loudly and angrily. I smirked proudly. Yeah, that's my Luce.

Codin smiled. "That's too bad. Guess I'll have to teach you not to disobey me!" Codin said to Lucy. He reached for her. "We're going to a different room. I won't need to question Natsu for another couple of hours, so let's go have some fun!" Codin said while laughing.

He started to drag Lucy out of my cell. "Stop! Take me! Not Lucy! Don't hurt her!" I was calling out. He just smiled at me before closing the door, and dragging Lucy behind him up the stairs. "Natsu, I'll be fine" Lucy whispered to me.

"Shut up, girl!" Codin yelled, and I heard him slap her again.

I looked down angrily. Why can't I get out. I'm so close. My eyes snap open.

Maybe if I...

LUCY'S POV

He slapped me only twice and I'm already feeling numb. I can't believe he had that much force in one hit, and he used it on me twice! I'm so going to take him down when we escape! Natsu can have everyone else, but I'll take Codin down. For sure!

He dragged me to an empty room. "We have 2 hours" Codin said. "You better learn by then!"

I looked questionably at him, but not into his eyes. I looked at him at his chin, cheek, or forehead. "I'm bringing you there for the questioning" Codin said with a smirk. "Why?" I ask. "Because Natsu loves you! You're his mate! You're his weakness" Codin revealed. I blushed a little.

"Awww, does the little girl like him back?" he coos. "I'm not a little girl!" I snap. He smirks. "Oh! I hit a nerve, did I?" he asks teasingly. He then glares down at me. "Too bad! I need to punish you for not respecting me and also for escaping. Don't plan on getting out of here alive" he told me darkly.

I started to shake. I could tell he was not joking around. Although, why would anyone joke about that? He smirks at me. "Look me in the eye!" he said. "No!" He swiftly kicks me in the rib-cage. "Look me in the eye!" he repeats. I shake my head. This time he kicks me in the back. "Look me in-" I cut him off. "Look! I won't so why keep telling me to?" I said angrily.

He looks surprised at first, but then he smiles. "This is going to take a long time, but it'll be fun!" He walks toward me slowly. "Wanna see my magic?" he asks. I'm getting a bad feeling. I shake my head. "Too bad! I'm going to show you" he looks right into my eyes, my panic forcing me to freeze to allow him to, and it all goes black.

I scream at the top of my lungs.

NATSU'S POV

I have to get to her! But I can't! I'm chained to this stupid wall!

It's been a couple minutes since I have heard Lucy scream. I haven't heard anything sine then. I heard a foot step. Someone is coming down.

My head snaps up as I recognize Lucy's and Codin's scent mixed together. My teeth grit in anger. They don't smell good together. I see Codin first.

"I taught her how to obey me!" he says happily. "Liar! Lucy would never obey you!" I scream at him. He just smiles. "Watch" he says and then turns toward the cell door. "Lucy. Come here" he says. I hear Lucy step before I see her emerge from the darkness. "Thank goodness he didn't hurt you too bad" I sigh in relief, but then I notice something.

She has no light in her eyes. I looks as though he broke her. "What did you do?" I asked him angrily. He plays innocent. "Huh?" I glare at him. "Ok. I took control of her. I have complete control over LucyI saw Natsu walking off into the distance with a look of longing on his face. " he says.

I have complete control over Lucy.

I have complete control over Lucy.

I have complete control over Lucy.

That one line continued to run over and over again in my head. Why? Why did this happen?

What did I do to deserve this?

What did _Lucy_ do to deserve this?

AN: Please review! Tell me how I did!


	19. Chapter 18: Being Strong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**OH MY GOD! GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! Guess what this is! An... UPDATE! Sorry it took me so long. My life just got really busy for the past week. Thanks for all the follows and favs!**

**I dedicate this chapter to LRCN! Thanks for reviewing!**

NATSU'S POV

He's lying. I know he's lying. How can he get control over Lucy? She's her own person. She wouldn't let anyone take her over. Lucy is strong.

So why is he saying he has control over her? Why does she look so out of it? Am I just in denial? That can't be it, can it? Lucy fine. She's standing right in front of me. I laugh it off. "Good joke" I say sarcastically. "Now, Luce. Help me get free" I said, trying to see what was true and what was a lie. She did not even move an inch. My eyes widen. "Luce. Come on. Help me!" I say, starting to get a little panicked. He can't have control over Lucy. He just can't.

Codin laughs as he sees me trying to get Lucy to do something I say. "Do you understand now, dragon slayer? She doesn't have control over her actions. I do" he says, smirking proudly. Why is he so proud? He should be ashamed of doing this. I glared at him with nothing but hatred in my eyes. "Let. Lucy. Go" I said in a serious tone. I hope he gets how serious this is. For just touching Lucy, I'm going to kill him. I took a closer look at Lucy, I haven't checked her injuries yet, being so preoccupied with him taking Lucy's control and everything.

She had a bit of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. She limped a bit, signs of being kicked in the shin or having her ankle broken or sprained. My eyes narrowed looking at this. It looks like her stomach is bleeding. The blood had just soaked through the shirt she was wearing a second ago. He was going to pay for doing this to her.

"Do you need anymore proof of me having control over her? I can show you..." Codin trailed off smiling happily. He leaned in, right above my face. I glared. "Lucy wouldn't let you take over! She's trying to break free! I just know it!" I shouted right in his face. He smiles. "She might be, but I'll have complete control soon. Just you watch" Codin said sinisterly. I smirk.

"So, you don't have full control yet?" I ask smartly. Ha! I just caught him! He looked genuinely surprised. "You're more observant than I thought" he said, starring at me with interested eyes. He shook his head, most likely to get rid of some thoughts. "Anyway, tell me where the dragons are" he said. I bit my lip. I had no answer. I had no idea, yet, if I didn't answer Lucy would be threatened. What was I supposed to do?

I look up at him. "I don't know." I said shortly, as fast as possible. He grew a little angry. "Stop pretending you don't know! Do you want Lucy to get hurt?" He asks me. I shake my head. "Why would you think that?" I question. "Because you won't answer!" he yelled at me. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Listen. I don't know where the dragons are. There's nothing more to it" I said, seriously. "Oh, I think there is" Codin said with a smirk.

"Lucy, come stand in front of me and don't move an inch" Codin said, smiling at me evilly. My eyes widen. No. This can't happen. I started to pull more on the chain. I have to get free. Lucy needs my help. She walls forward, and stands right in front of him.

Codin looks at me, his eyes sharp. "Now, Natsu. Calm down. I don't think that's the way you should be behaving" he said when he saw me pulling against the chain. When he saw me continuing to pull, not even looking up at him, he got mad. I heard flesh hit flesh. There was no more sound. I had froze when I heard that.

I looked up to see Lucy standing right where she was told to. Codin had his fist raised, indicating he had just hit someone. I look closely at Lucy. And then I saw it. He had hit her. Her eyes was swelling. He had punched her in her face. "Do I have your attention now?" Codin asks after a moment of silence. My head snaps to look at him.

I growl at him as he steps closer to me, but nodded to let him know I'll listen. I will, but only because Lucy will get hurt if I don't. He looks straight into my eyes. My eyes, burning bright with anger. I look into his eyes, which were shining bright with cruelty and malice. He looks smug as he stares at me. He opens his mouth and threatened Lucy.

"Every time you don't answer the way I want, your Luce will get punished!"

GRAY'S POV

Happy's claws dug into my back because he was so worried. I was going to say something about it, but I didn't think he would appreciate that at this time. And I also thought it helped him a bit to relieve stress and worry. I couldn't say something to hurt him right now. Especially since he is low on magic.

Yes, I know. I can sense his magic. It's almost on empty. I wasn't going to say anything, because I figured he would argue and yell about how now was not the time to be worrying about him and that we have to find Lucy and Natsu. But I have to say something now. I can't let him go any further. He will push himself too much and die. I can't let that happen.

"Happy, you should rest. We all should" I told him softly. He shakes his head slowly. "No Gray," he pauses in the middle of the sentence to yawn. "we have to continue going." "But Happy, you are almost empty of magic" I said. He shakes his head. "Don't worry. I'll be fine" Happy said tiredly. I opened my mouth to continue to argue, but Erza cut me off.

"No Happy! We all have to rest. Come on. Just for a bit and then we will continue" she said in a voice that demanded us to obey. Happy looked at though he was about to fight back, but didn't, seeing Erza was just as tired as everyone else and would not take no as an answer. "Fine. Just for a bit" Happy said and started to descend. "Happy. We'll find them. Don't worry" I whisper to him. He nods and lets me drop the last 3 feet.

I land on me feet. My eyes started to tear up a bit. No. I can't cry. Not while I'm with everyone. I have to be strong. They need someone to be strong, and Gejeel is not the one for this group. I am. I have to be strong. I looked around as everyone lands. "I'm going for a walk." I say. I have to leave before I break down and cry.

Erza stares at me for a second, but finally nods, sensing I need some space (probably).

I sigh and walk off.

WENDY'S POV

I stare as Gray walks off. I feel bad for him. He's trying to stay strong while all he wants to do is cry. I don't blame him. First, his best friend/rival was captured. Now, his pseudo sister was taken. Also, Charla had a premonition about Lucy, his pseudo sister, being beaten up. That probably didn't bode well for him. "Poor Gray" I said softly. Charla obviously heard me since her head snapped in my direction as I said this.

Charla got up from where she was resting and walked over to me. "Wendy, are you ok?" she asks concerned. I nodded. "Yeah. I think so" I say. "I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Charla nodded, telling me to go on. "You just what?" she asks. I stay silent as I try to figure out what to say. "I... I think Gray needs someone right now" I say, staring off in the direction he went. "So why not go with him?" Charla asked.

I stared at her in silence. How did I not think of that? Am I an idiot? No. I as just overthinking what to do. Happens all the time. I smile at her. "Thanks Charla. I think I will" I said. She nods. "I'll tell Erza then" Charla said, walking off to the direction Erza was. I thanked her and walked in a different direction. The direction to Gray.

GRAY'S POV

I've been walking for several minutes now. I should be far enough. I sit down and start thinking about all that has happened the past couple days. The mission that started it all.

FLASHBACK

I was walking into the guild. It was noisy as usual. I smiled. I love coming to the guild. It was a second home to me. Well, my main home. "GRAY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Erza yelled at me, seeing me walk in in nothing but underwear. Erza had her sword pointed at my chest. I cowered away from the pointy edge. "I don't know where they are" I said, slightly afraid. SH glared at me. "Find. Them." she said through gritted teeth. "B-But..." I was cut off when Natsu came into the guild, kicking the doors open.

"GRAY! ERZA! LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" he had shouted, obviously not seeing the situation I was in. Lucy and Happy were right behind him. Erza glared at him for interrupting this, while I thanked god he did. Natsu flinched with Erza's glare on him. He tries to laugh this off. "I mean, if you want to" he says hesitantly. "I will, if Gray gets some clothes" Erza said. My eyes widen. Is she trying to sic Natsu on me? Everyone knows Natsu will do anything to go on a job. Natsu smiles. "Ok! Gray! Let's go get you clothes!" he says.

He grabs my arm and drags me off. I complained the whole time and tried to pull my arm from him. "Gray. Just go alone" Lucy, my pseudo sister, whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. "Natsu. Let Gray go. He'll come with us" Lucy said, trying to free me. He stares at me with narrowed eyes before deciding she was telling the truth and let me go. "If you try to run, don't think I won't tackle you" he said.

We walked into a store, and bought a new shirt and a pair of pants. The shirt was a button down with fish as the design. Happy picked it out.

As I walked back with them, I somehow lost my clothes, but Lucy found them. "GRAY! KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!" she shouted at me. I look at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry" I apologized.

We walked into the guild. "Good, you're back!" Erza said, dragging luggage behind her. "I found a mission. Come on!" Natsu eagerly followed as Lucy and I stared at them. "What's the mission about?" I asked Erza, once Lucy and I had walked and caught up. "We have to catch a thief. The reward is 100,000 J" Erza said. I smiled. "Ok! Let's go!" I say happily.

BACK TO PRESENT

I was so happy back then. Everyone was still with me. We still joked and had fun in the guild. Tears started to pore out of my eyes. "Gray?" I heard a soft voice ask. I looked around. "Wendy?" I asked, thinking it was her. She nods. She stares at me before smiling slightly.

She runs straight into me, hugging me around the waist. "It's ok Gray. We'll find them" she whispers into me stomach. I could feel rain come down. I guess I was wrong. I wasn't the one being strong for everyone else. I tried to, but I missed one. I missed the one being strong. I missed the one person who hasn't asked me if everything was going to be ok (besides Gajeel). I missed the youngest.

I missed Wendy.

LUCY'S POV

I have to fight this. He can't take control of me. I can't let him. I have to stay ok.

I have to be _strong_.

AN: Please review! Please please please!


	20. Chapter 19: Escaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**So, you can probably tell from the title of this chapter what it is about, but is it really what you think? Will Lucy be the one to escape? Will Natsu? Will both of them? READ TO FIND OUT! **

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE! **

**I dedicate this chapter to Amethystfairy1! Thanks for the great review! **

**Enjoy!**

LUCY'S POV

Natsu looked on in horror. He finally accepted I was under control. I have to find away to show him I was still fighting. To show him I wasn't under complete control yet. I willed my arm to move. It didn't. That's ok though, even moving my hand, or even a finger, would be fine with me. Just move something.

I tried and tried but could not move. Natsu had turned to Codin. "Stop this. Let her go!" He said angrily. His eyes were burning with so much anger at this one man. I didn't know that much anger was possible. Codin smirked at him. "Maybe, if you answer this question right" he says teasingly. Natsu scoffed and turned to look toward me. His eyes softened, since he was not mad at me.

Now was the time. I had to show him I was still fighting. I had to give him more hope. I thought real hard about moving a part of my body. Any part. Just a finger. Come on. _Just a finger. _Don't look away yet Natsu!

It took all my will power, but I was finally able to move a finger. My pinky. Natsu's eyes immediately zoned in on my pinky. He must think he imagined it. Comeon, once more, I forced myself. Who knew it was this hard to break a spell like this. I managed it once more. I think I convinced him. Mainly because he was smirking.

This _might_ not go as I planned.

NATSU'S POV

Did I... I think I just saw Lucy move. My eyes zone in on her smallest finger, hoping she would do it again. When I saw it twitch, I was overjoyed. Lucy was still fighting. Her finger twitched. I smirked, full force now. I have to continue to fight too. I can't let her show me up! I also have to save her. I bit my lip. I just can't let Codin know Lucy was slipping from the spell. She had to get free.

I glance back over to Codin. He smiles down at me and says "Now Natsu, you are going to answer every question the way I want!" I could tell he was getting angry. This is not good. Lucy will get hurt even more. I nod, against my own thoughts. Don't want to take any chances.

"Ok. You obviously won't tell me anything about dragons. So, onto information about Fairy Tail" Codin says. I glare at him. "Like I'll tell you anything!" I snapped. He smiled and walked over to Lucy. He caressed her cheek with his hand slowly. "Are you sure about that? I don't want to harm this beautiful girl anymore" he said, as if he was sad. My body tensed, hoping he wouldn't do anything. His hand dropped to her neck. "It would make me so sad" he continued, as his hand went lower and lower.

I watched in anticipation and anger. My teeth clenched and my fists were tight. "Stop" I said lowly. He hmmed, not quite stopping but moving slower than before. "Stop" I said louder than before. I was shaking with anger. "How will you get me to stop?" Codin asks. I look down, trying to think of anything. Come on. Think!

My eyes widen. There's something that just came to mind! Dragons are in a... a... Dammit! I lost it! I had it on the tip of my tongue! Codin smiled, keeping his hands on Lucy.

"What is Lumen Histoire?" Codin asks. My eyebrows furrowed. What is that? Codin hmmed curiously. "I was under the impression that every member knew what it was. Do you not?" He asked, acting kind but I know the truth. I have to shake my head no thoygh. If I don't, he'll ask what I knew and then he would figure out I didn't know and then he would hurt Lucy. Maybe this way he won't.

I was wrong. He had kicked Lucy in the back. She had stumbled forward because of this. That was expected, even though he had her under a spell to follow him and he said to stay there. The part that I didn't expect was for her to shout "STOP THAT ASSHOLE!" As she fell.

Codin did not expect that either. He had taken a step back in surprise and had tripped over his feet. He fell straight onto his ass. I looked at Lucy to make sure she was ok, which he was, and then started laughing.

"T-t-that was g-great, L-L-Luce" I stuttered through my laughter. She pouted. "All I said was to stop" she whined. "And look at how he responded to that" I said, nodding my head toward him with a smile, still chuckling a little.

Lucy looked over at Codin and started giggling. Codin still was looking at us in shock. Can't blame him.

"How?" Codin asks Lucy angrily. "How were you able to break my spell?" Lucy just thinks about and shrugs. "I have no idea" she says. Codin glares angrily. "Tell me!" He says loudly. Lucy looks at him with wide eyes but still shakes her head.

Codin slowly advances on her. I pull against my chains. I can't let him hurt her. What do I have to do?

"Wait" I whisper. Both Codin and Lucy look at me. I take a deep breath. "Please. Don't hurt Lucy. If you have to hurt someone, hurt me" I told Codin, bowing my head. That's right. I was pleading with him. Codin smiles at me.

"I would but I don't think you'll tell me what I want if I do. I think I'll say with Lucy" he says. My head snapped up. My fists clenched in anger and my body was shaking in anger. "Please" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't watch him hurt Lucy anymore.

"No" Codin said harshly. I looked at Lucy with panicked eyes. I couldn't save her. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "It's ok Natsu." she said with a smile. I shake my head. It's not ok. "Alright, time to start" Codin said. He walked over to Lucy and grabbed her by the hair. She let a squeak of pain escape. Codin pulled her to her feet by her hair and dragged her over to me. she was just out of my reach when he stopped.

I pulled against my chains, trying to reach her. "You thought it was so funny when I got hurt" Codin started. "I'm wondering what your reaction would be if Lucy got hurt even worse than she is now." I glared with him, all my anger shining through my eyes. "Don't you dare" I growled out, staring my sentence. He better not hurt _my_ Lucy anymore. "Hurt Lucy" I finished. Codin just smirks evilly at me. "DO you think you're in the position to be ordering me around?" he asks. I bit my lip. He was right. I wasn't in the situation where anyone would listen to me.

I was beyond furious with him and myself. Why couldn't Lucy get out of her safe and sound? Why did he have to bring her here? Why does he have to threaten her? It's all my fault. I'm the reason Lucy's here and why she is being threatened. But I have no answers for him. What am I supposed to do?

"What is Lumen Histoire?" Codin asks, once again. I shake my head. "I have no idea" I said sadly. I heard a crack through the air and then something hit flesh. Lucy screamed in pain. I looked over and saw Codin standing over Lucy with a whip. She laid face down so he could hit her back. There was a mark going down her back that you were able to see through her ripped shirt. I stared with wide eyes, not believing this was how he was hurting Lucy. How dare he? How _dare_ he hurt Lucy like that? There was no way I was going to let him get away with his. I heard another crack.

He hit Lucy again with the whip. "Why'd you hurt her again?" I asked angrily. Codin just smiled at me. "It looked like you were getting distracted. Why don't I do it one more time?" he asked as he brought the whip once again down onto Lucy. She screamed in pain. Oh, he was so going to die by my hand.

Lucy was now bleeding from the back. She was shaking as she laid on the ground. "Stop it" I whispered. Codin looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Stop it" I said louder. He raised his whip again, while looking at me. "Stop it" I yelled. He brought the whip down. "STOP IT" I roared. Now, after this two things happened.

One was that Lucy had once again been whipped. She had cried out and flinched when it hit her.

The second thing that happened involved me. I went berserk. Once Lucy had screamed, something stirred within me. Something told me I couldn't stay chained anymore.

My head snapped up to look at Codin. He flinched away, seeing the fire in my eyes.

He also saw the fire all around my body.

GRAY'S POV

Wendy. I can't believe that I forgot to help her. No, she's the one helping all of us. She's the one being strong for all of us. I held onto Wendy as she comforted me. "Thanks Wendy" I whisper to her. Wendy nodded, not answering. I looked down at her. She had her face buried in my chest. "Are you ok Wendy?" I asked concerned. She didn't do anything for awhile. Then she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened. I hadn't even noticed she was crying until I saw her face.

"I don't know. what I do know is that we need to save Natsu and Lucy. They help everyone else out. Now it's our turn to help them out" she told me. I stared at her for awhile, not mowing how to respond. It was the truth. Natsu and Lucy never give up on anything, so we can't give up on them. "You're right, Wendy. We _will_ save them" I said. She had finally let the tears fall.

Turns out, Wendy and I were being strong for everyone, even each other.

We let everything out.

Then, we heard an explosion. Ash started to flow through the air. I could see the light of the fire from the fire. Wendy had gasped and tightened her grip on me. "Is that...?" Wendy trailed off. "Natsu" I said, sure of it.

We had finally found them.

ERZA'S POV

Gray needed some time alone. Wendy went to check up on him, thinking he needed a friend. I wonder how that's going. I sighed as I sat down. This whole thing was hurting everyone at the guild. Everyone was breaking down. I'm going to hurt the one who caused this. Badly.

I bet Natsu's planning that, too. I bet he's trying to escape right now.

As soon as I thought that, a building in Magnolia exploded. Ash rained down from there, flowing with the wind throughout the city. The fire was raging over the rubble. The odd thing was, it looked as though the fire was... walking across the rubble, Towards what I thought was a man.

Is that... Natsu?

AN: Natsu finally got fed up. What's going to happen? What will Natsu do to Codin?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 20: The Start of a Counterattack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! **

**I dedicate this chapter to CoolKat422! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

NATSU'S POV

I glared at Codin. My magic power is back. I can finally get these chains off. I can finally beat the ever living shit out of Codin and his followers. I can finally save Lucy. I focus my powers to my fist and pulled with all my might. Codin back away from me. I smirked at him just as the chains snapped and I was free. I could now walk across the cell. The cell I had just spent days on end getting tortured. The cell Lucy was tortured in.

I have to destroy it. I can't leave this cell without destroying it. It holds too many bad memories. I went back to glaring at Codin. I needed to deal with Codin and get Lucy out of the cell before I destroyed it. The only way to get Lucy out is to beat Codin. My eyes zoned in on him.

I'm so going to kill him.

CODIN'S POV

Shit! Damn it! Fuck! I was cursing in my mind. This was not going as I planned. I know I can beat both of them when I'm at full power, but to get my full power, I need to know where the dragons are. I need to get the power from the dragons. I can't fight Natsu right now. It would show him too much. He would know my plan. My full plan.

I stared at Natsu, trying to come up with a plan to recapture him.

I will recapture him.

Natsu Dragneel is essential to my plan.

NATSU'S POV

Codin was thinking things through. He's planning something. But what? What is he going to do? My body was shaking with anger. I needed to leave this cell with Lucy. I needed to be with her alone.

I did the one thing on my mind. I roared. It was so loud that Codin and Lucy covered their ears, since they were in the same room as me. The building shook even more violently than the first time. I heard screaming outside and people asking what that was. I didn't care though. I needed to beat the shit out of Codin. I needed to save Lucy. The two things that were on my mind.

I growled as I slowly stepped toward Codin. He's the reason this is all happening. He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason _my Lucy_ almost died. As I advanced on him, he kept his eyes on me. He never once looked away. "You..." I said seriously. "You caused this" I said as my fangs showed in my mouth. _Lucy almost died._ "You hurt my nakama." Had to make sure I didn't say mate there. Lucy would interrupt if I did. "For that, I _will_ kill you" I said, not once raising my voice, but I kept it serious the whole statement. "Natsu..." I heard Lucy whisper. I didn't look over at her. Just hold on Lucy, I'll get you out of this.

And then I started my attack.

LUCY'S POV

"You..." Natsu started. "You caused this." Natsu sounded mad. No, beyond mad. Maybe even beyond furious. He took step after step. "You hurt my nakama" Natsu said. I saw his fangs in my mouth. Is it just me, or did they grow bigger? "For that, I _will_ kill you" Natsu said. And he was serious. If the tone of his voice didn't give it away, it's his eyes that gave it away.

He never once looked away from Codin. His eyes didn't shine with their usual brightness. They looked cold. Dead, even. But the thing that gave it most away for me, was the way I was shaking from the look in his eyes. It was like they promised murder. No.

_They did promise murder. _

"Natsu..." I trailed off. He didn't even look my way. Maybe... maybe he didn't hear me. Maybe he's so mad, he's not paying attention to anyone but Codin. That's not possible though, right? Natsu cares about his nakama so much, he wouldn't ignore them, right?

Natsu crouched down, with his eyes still on Codin. He was about to attack. I know that stance. Natsu took a deep breath and brought his fists to his mouth.

**Fire Dragon's Roar**

Fire flew out of his mouth straight toward Codin. Codin rolled out of the way, letting the fire hit the wall. The wall came crashing down the show the outside world. "Lucy! Leave the room!" Natsu yelled. My head snapped toward him. "What about you?" I asked, starring at him with wide eyes. "I'll make it! Now leave!" he yelled back. He took the time to look at me. To try to communicate silently. And I got the message.

_Let me bloat his building up. Go outside!_ His eyes said to me. I wasn't sure if I should. He looked really angry and I don't want to just leave him to his anger to the person he's angry at. _Please!_ His eyes pleaded. I relented. I nodded and ran to the opening. I can never refuse anything from him.

I ran outside and saw the girl from before. The one who said she'd help us. The one Natsu said was Rose. "Hey!" I shouted at he. She turned around. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. "You're not dead! I'm so glad! Where's Natsu?" She asked. I was confused that she cared but I looked back toward the opening I had just came out of. "We have to leave! Natsu's about to blow the whole place up!" I said quickly. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the building.

Good luck, Natsu!

NATSU'S POV

Lucy understod! She ran out of the opening. Good, now I can really let go. Codin was smirking while he stared at me. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let her go?" He asked. I nodded. "Now I can bring the place down, just like any other place a Fairy Tail mage has been" I said with a smirk. I set my fist on fire and jumped toward him. I landed right in front and threw my fist into his face, causing him to crash into the wall.

I ran toward him again, not giving him a chance to get up. I kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cough up some blood. I then grabbed him by the neck and picked him up. Codin stared at me with wide eyes. He clawed at my hand that was around his neck. I left just enough room so he could breathe and talk. I slammed his back against the wall.

I put my face right up to his and said "Lucy almost died because of your plans" with narrowed eyes. Codin smirked at me, even thought I was still holding his neck and could snap it whenever I wanted, and said "So what?" I growled and slammed him against the wall again. He coughed and tried to take a deep breath, but my hand tightened. "I'm going to destroy you and this building" I said. Codin laughed. He smiled at me and said "Go ahead."

"I had hoped you would say that" I said.

LUCY'S POV

I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have left Natsu! He's probably killing Codin right now, not that I care about Codin. But Natsu will regret it for the rest of his life if he does. I have to go back. I have to stop Natsu. "Rose! You keep going. I have to go back!" I shouted. "But" Rose said but I interrupted her. "Just go!" I shouted and pushed her in the right direction. "GO! Find my friends. Explain what happened and then bring them back here" I said. She nodded and ran off in that direction.

I ran back toward the building. Natsu needed to be stopped. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. "NASTU!" I shouted. I was close. I don't know if h could hear me though. I was breathing heavily as I ran. I saw the opening and ran toward it. "I'm going to destroy you and this building" I heard Natsu's voice. "Go ahead" I heard Codin say and laugh. "I had hoped you would say that" Natsu said. I had finally made it to the opening. "NATSU" I shouted again.

Natsu turned and saw me. I gasped. He had scales under his eyes and on his arms and legs. His fangs were bigger than before. His eyes were in slits. "Lucy?" He asked through his growling. "Stop. You will regret it if you kill him" I said. Natsu shook his head. He looked confused. "But he hurt you!" Natsu argued. "I'm fine Natsu. Calm down!" I said back. "You'll regret it so just stop. Just beat him and you'll feel better" I told him. Natsu took a deep breath. "Alright Lucy. But I'm still destroying this building!" Natsu said. I nodded. "That's fine" I agreed. Let's get out of here" Natsu said and we ran outside.

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

Natsu's fist lit on fire and he jumped toward the building. He smashed his fist into the building and the building shook. While he was in the air, he did one more attack.

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Natsu combined fire from both his hands and threw the fire ball at the building. The building started to collapse. Wow. It took him two hits to take a building down. Wait...I'm too close to the building! I ran from all the falling debris and plaster. I had to roll out of the way a few times. "Lucy! You good?" Natsu called from where he was standing. Somehow, he had found a spot that didn't have anything falling on it. I quickly ran over to his spot and stood next to him.

I took deep breaths to catch my breath and stood up straight afterward. "Now I am" I tike him. He nodded, and then turned serious again. "Where's Codin?" He asks. I looked around. "Don't know" I said. Dust and ash had floated into the air, surrounding us. It was hard to see anything beyond 2 feet in front of you. Suddenly, we heard laughing all around us. I spun around, trying to see at least one person. "Lucy" Natsu said, grabbing me and pulling me behind him. "Stay close" he said. His eyes quickly shot to different positions, trying to point out the people surrounding us. "Natsu. I'm going to help fight" I said determined. Natsu looked into my eyes and saw the stubborn look in my eyes.

He sighed and brushed a hand through his salmon hair. "Fine. Just be careful" he said, clearly concerned about me. I nodded, and turned around. We would fight back to back. Even if I don't have my keys and whip, I will fight with Natsu.

It's probably best not to remind Natsu of this too.

NATSU'S POV

Against my better judgement, I allowed Lucy to fight. She turned around and put her back to mine. We were going to fight back to back. I just can't get past the fact that I feel like I'm forgetting about something. Something about Lucy. I'm sure I'll remember soon.

My muscles grew tense. I hope Lucy will be ok. Actually, I _know_ she will be. I have full confidence in Lucy. Next thing I know, I was tackled. Lucy was onto of my back, while I was face down in the dirt. "What's the big idea Lucy?" I asked. "A sword was thrown, so I tackled you so we were both out of the way" she explained with wide eyes. "Why didn't you call a spirit out?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Then I remembered. And then all off the people attacked. And then I cursed myself in my mind for letting Lucy fight.

Because then, I had remembered one crucial thing about Lucy. One thing that could mean life or death for Lucy.

She doesn't have her whip. Or her _keys_.

AN: Please review! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21: Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

Anyway! Thanks for reading my story! I dedicate the chapter to all of you reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA! I've finally figured out these lines! HAHAHAHA! Anyway, time to write!<p>

* * *

><p>NATSU'S POV<p>

I'm such an idiotic, moronic, shit head. I can't believe I didn't remember that Lucy doesn't have her whip or keys. Keys. The magic she uses for her health. The magic she uses for her safety. I forgot she doesn't have that. And I was about to let her fight. No. I can't have that. I have to protect her! I have to protect Lucy.

Lucy just stared into my eyes, looking down sadly. "Lucy" I mumbled. She didn't look up. "Lucy" I said louder and more forceful, but she still did not look up. I huffed in annoyance. We don't have much time and yet here she was, being difficult. I grab her chin and force her to look into my eyes. "Next time" I started. "Tell me you don't have your whip or keys" I said with narrowed eyes. I could see that this frightened her a bit, but she needed to know that this was important.

I took a deep breath and let her go.

"Ok Lucy. Stay behind me. I'll protect you"

LUCY'S POV

"Ok Lucy. Stay behind me. I'll protect you." This one statement almost ended my life. Keyword being almost. I had gotten distracted. Natsu had once again successfully distracted me. Granted, he usually only distracts me at the guild or my house, but this time it was right before a battle. A battle that was life-or-death.

I felt my face burning up. I only had eyes or Natsu, so I didn't sense an object come flying my way. I didn't sense the way Natsu tensed up. It all seemed to play in slow motion for me.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Natsu quickly turned and was facing me. His eyes were slowly getting bigger as he stared at something behind me. I saw his hands move toward me. And then it all crashed down hill.

Natsu pushed me as fast as he could. He had pushed me as hard as he could. Except, he didn't make it. It had hit me. It was a sword. Someone had once again thrown a sword. This time they hit their mark.

Just under my ribs, there was a gash. Crimson blood flowed out of it. I gasped in pain, keeping my scream inside me. I didn't want to worry Natsu even more now. He already looked like he was crushed. The sword hadn't gotten stuck in my stomach, but it had created a deep gash on the side.

"Natsu..." I whispered. He stared at me with wide eyes, yet not seeing anything. He was in shock.

"I... I..." He stuttered, breathing quickly. "Nat-" I didn't get to finish because Natsu interrupted. "I didn't... I didn't keep my..." he was having trouble finishing his sentence. He was so shaken up. I painfully push myself up, so I could stare straight into his eyes. I took his cheek in one hand and caressed it. "I'm fine, Natsu" I said, forcing a smile on my lips. He shook his head, looking at my wound. I sighed loudly, thinking of a way to get him to agree. That's when I thought of it.

I gently smile and lean toward him. He's always the one to keep me stable. He's the one to always save me. He's the one that never lets me fall. I think of all the good and bad times I've had at Fairy Tail. He was in every single one of them. There was none without him. He was my nakama. My family. The love of my life. And that's when our foreheads met. I closed my eyes and kept my head there for a minute. The people weren't attacking us. I guess they wanted to see how this played out.

"I believe in you Natsu" I whispered and then I pressed my lips to his.

NATSU'S POV

I felt her caress my cheek. She was trying to reassure me. I felt so broken. I couldn't protect Lucy. I said I would but immediately failed right after. I could only stare at her and stutter my way through the sentences I was trying to force out. "I'm fine, Natsu" She said. I didn't believe her though. Who would? I could see the pain in her eyes. I shook my head, looking at the huge gash on her side. I was too slow to prevent that. It was all my fault. I heard Lucy sigh loudly. She slowly leaned down and touched her forehead to mine. Her eyes were closed and she stayed like that for a minute. "I believe in you" she said. And then I felt the most amazing feeling ever.

I felt her lips on top of mine. She kissed me! I was in shock for about 2 seconds until I came to my sense. I kissed back. There was no way I wouldn't. My mate had just kissed me. I was not going to let her think I don't like her.

She ended the kiss. She had pulled back and took deep breaths to catch her breath. I leaned forward, to once again kiss her, when she shook her head. "Are you fired up, Natsu?" She asked, looking at me. I looked around and saw seven people starring at us. I looked at Lucy. "I'm all fired up" I responded, getting up.

I let my anger get the better of me now. One of them had hurt Lucy, and I bet I know who. I looked toward the guy who had almost killed her the day they captured me. "_Will_" I growled out. He flinched but looked straight at me, trying to cover up his fear. I let fire cover my entire body. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you now" I said in complete seriousness. My head was tilted, like I was pondering about something. But my eyes stayed on Will. The one who had thrown the sword.

He backed away a little. He could see that I was serious. I crouched in my fighting stance, ready to attack. My body was still completely covered in my flames. Will back away at a fast pace. I smirked. "Don't run. I just wanna play" I teased. I slowly walked toward him. "Natsu" I heard Lucy whisper. I look over at her.

I couldn't leave her. She was my mate. My family. She helped me stay stable. Lucy needed _my_ protection.

GRAY'S POV

The ash cleared just a bit. Now we could see where we were going. Wendy and I were running to find the others. "GRAY! WENDY!" I heard Erza shouting. "I guess she saw Natsu" I muttered to Wendy, who nodded, thinking the same thing. We ran threw some bushes, pushing our way through. Well, I pushed and Wendy stayed close behind me. We popped out to where the others were standing.

"Oh, Gray-sama! I was so worried!" Juvia shouted, tackling me in hug. "We have no time! We have to go!" Erza commanded. Juvia and I stared up at her nodding our heads very fast. It looked as though Erza was very agitated.

"Let's go help Natsu" I said seriously, facing the way I saw the fire coming from. Everyone cheered. "We are gonna go get Salamander and Bunnygirl!" Gajeel shouts, shoving his hand into the air. His pointer finger was pointing toward the sky and his thumb was out, making it look like a "L". Everyone followed his lead, doing the Fairy Tail sign they do with their hands.

Erza looked forward in determination. "We can do this" she said determinedly.

ROSE'S POV

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. Lucy had pushed me in this direction, so I was going to keep going in this direction. I got a couple scratches from the branches that were hanging low but I never once stopped. Lucy and Natsu need help.

I ra into an opening to see a group of people facing the other way. "OI! You friends with Natsu and Lucy?" I asked, breathing deeply. There were a few feet away. A girl with red hair turned. She had a scowl on her face. "Why?" She asked, although it sounded more like a demand. "They need help. Come on!" I said and grabbed onto the girl's arm and pulled her in the direction I just came. "Hold up! What's your name?" the girl asked. "I'm Rose. I'm an earth dragon slayer" I said before they got the chance to ask about my magic.

"Ok. I'm Erza" she said. "That's Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Charla, Lily, and Gajeel." She pointed to each one as she introduced them. "Now that you know everyone, we can go" she said. And with that, she ran. I shrugged at the questioning glances I got and ran after her to make sure she was going the right way. The rest followed soon after.

ERZA'S POV

Natsu looked like he was full of rage. We have to hurry. I'm so glad Rose showed up when she did. We were about to go off in the wrong direction. That would have messed everything up. I ran in front of everyone, hoping to be quick about finding the place. "I'm going the right way, right?" I called out to Rose. She nodded, looking ahead of me. I looked ahead and gasped.

There were pieces of building all over. Dust and ash were just clearing up. A little even got in my eye. "What made Natsu so mad?" I muttered in concern. Usually, Natsu only gets this mad when a nakama... LUCY! She was hurt, wasn't she? "Hey Rose?" I called out. "Yeah?" Rose asked, catching up to me. I had slowed down. "Is Lucy alright?" I asked. She better be. "When she pushed me in your direction, she was still able to run" Rose said, not looking into my eyes. "But..." I pressed. Rose looked down. Gray and Gajeel had caught up to us. "But the master, Codin, had whipped her a few times, right after she had been beaten and taken over by him." Rose confessed.

My eyes widened and I looked at Gray and Gajeel. I could tell they were angry. I could tell they wanted revenge. Gajeel had a scowl on his face and had transformed into his iron scale body already. Gray was shaking in anger and muttering about killing some bastard. If this is how Gray and Gajeel react from just hearing about it, it's no wonder how Natsu reacted.

"One more question Rose" I said. She looked toward me. "Was Natsu watching any part of that?" I asked. I wish Codin good luck with getting out of this alive if Natsu had seen any part. Rose nodded. "The part about Lucy being controlled for a bit and when the Master whipped her" Rose answered. "Why?" she asked. I shook my head and muttered "Don't do anything you'll regret Natsu"

Then, we had finally reached the place. My eyes immediately locked on Natsu. He was looking at Lucy and then a guy. I wonder what he did. Then I saw the blood coming out of Lucy's side. My eyes narrowed. Natsu must have smelt us because he turned toward us. He smirked. "You keep the others busy and take care of Luce. I wanna beat this guy" he said, facing back toward the guy who he was looking at before.

And that's when he attacked.

AN: Please review!

**_WARNING_**: I'm almost done with this story. I'm thinking about doing a sequel. What do you think?


	23. Chapter 22: Poisoned Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

I dedicate this chapter to Justrockzyxxx! Thanks for the reviews.

I apologize for not updating in awhile! Here's a chapter to try to make up for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>NASTU'S POV<p>

They're here. We have help. I can now leave Lucy. I'll trust Lucy to them. They better not break this trust.

WENDY'S POV

I ran over to Lucy. She needed help, obviously. Who wouldn't when a sword had been thrown into their stomach? She held her hand over the wound, trying to take deep breathes. "Lucy, I need you to move your hand." I told her. She gulped and looked over at Natsu. "It's ok, Natsu's not looking" I said, knowing what she was thinking. If Natsu saw the extent her wound was, he would panic and get even more angry.

She sighed and lifted her hand. I gasped, and I couldn't even see the full extent of the injury. The blood had already started to crust since she was smart enough to keep her hand there. That didn't completely stop the blood flow though. Crimson blood flowed out of her stomach freely now. I had to rinse this. "JUVIA!" I shouted, getting her attention. All of them were fighting. "I need your help!" I yelled over to her. She looked around.

"It's ok! I got this!" Gray told her, and added the guy Juvia was fighting to the guys he was fighting. Juvia ran over to me. "What can Juvia do?" she asked, through heavy breath. I need you to rinse this wound so I can see how bad it is" I explained. Juvia nodded and looked concentrated. It can't be too harsh, since that would hurt Lucy more. And anger Natsu more.

Juvia had mustered a small stream of water out of nowhere. She knelt down next to Lucy and brought it close to Lucy to clean her injury. I'm a little hesitant because it could be gory, but we needed to do this. It needed to be done. Lucy flinched a bit when the water hit her injury. I know it's stinging.

Lucy was breathing heavily. "It's ok Lucy. You'll be ok" I told her, trying to get her to calm down. I knelt down on the other side of Lucy. I couldn't see how Juvia was doing, but keeping Lucy calm was just as important as cleaning her wound. I looked at Juvia who seemed as though she was horrified. She kept going though.

"How is it, Juvia?" I ask. Juvia bit her lip. "It's pretty deep" was all she said. My eyes widen. I ran to the other side of Lucy and knelt down next to Juvia. I gasp in horror.

Lucy's side looked horrible. Some skin was hanging off of it. You could tell that the sword didn't go inky the point, but just skimmed her. Only, a good part of the sword went through her, just the edge didn't. It was gory. My hands shook as I neared it. She had so many injuries, but this one was the most life-threatening. I only have enough power to heal that injury right now.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. This needs to be done." I said in advanced, knowing this was going to hurt. . All she did was nod, trying to keep in screams of pain so she wouldn't anger and worry Natsu. I needed to hurry, so we were out of that danger and also so Lucy was out of danger from blood loss.

It's time to start this. My hands slowly touched her wound causing Lucy to gasp in pain,but not scream. Good, she really can't scream and get Natsu's attention, since he's already beyond mad. He's furious. My hands glowed blue as I worked. It took about a minute for me to understand what was happening next. Lucy was still writhe ring in pain. Her blood never stopped flowing from the injury. My hands stayed connected to her side, glowing a bright blue as I worked my magic. Just...

Why wasn't my magic working on her injury?

NATSU'S POV

This guy. He's the one who has almost killed Lucy twice. He's going to be beaten to a pulp for that.

I faced Will, smirking as I tilted my head. He was shaking, seeing as I zoned in on him being my only enemy to fight. The rest were being taken care of by Erza, Gray, and Gajeel with Happy, Lily, and Charla helping them. Rose was helping them too. Wendy and Juvia were trying to heal Lucy's injury, _which they better_. Lastly, I was fighting one of the people who I hated so much in the guild. The other being Codin, the master. I was going to kill him too. As soon as I find him.

"I'm going to burn you into ashes" I said, my muscles tense and twitching in anger. I let my fire cover my body. Will took a step back from me. I growled and let my hair cover my eyes, him hurting Lucy coming back to my mind. I crouched down into my fighting stance. I was going to beat this guy.

I ran over to him just as he requipped a staff. Fire still covered my body as I punched him in the face with all my might. He was force to take a few steps back. He swung his staff around, trying to catch me but I was too fast. I dodged the swings. "You did this to Lucy" I growled out between clenched teeth. He smirked. "You don't know half of what I did to her" he said.

This confused me. He did something else beside stab her with a sword? Is it worse then that? But what could be worse then that? Questions were flowing through me head so fast that I didn't know which one to ask. I was shaking with anger. Is he just trying to provoke me? Or is there something else wrong with Luce? You know, besides the deep gash gushing blood on her side.

Whatever it was, I was going to find out. I looked over to Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy. Everything seemed to be going fine. Wendy had her hands touching Lucy's side, glowing a bright blue. My eyebrows furrowed. What was he talking about? She looked fine. Wendy was treating her. I trust Wendy. As I kept watching, I saw Wendy's face turn into horror. She whispered something to Juvia, but I was too far to hear what was said. Juvia looked at Lucy, her eyes full of horror. Oh god. My heart was beating so fast and hard. It felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. "So they finally figured it out" Will said, looking over at the three girls.

"What? What's happening? What's wrong with Lucy?" I fired at him fast. He needed to answer. I needed an answer to my questions. Will smirked. "Well, a lot of things are wrong with that girl, but I have made some other things worse." He said. "Like. What?" I got out. This guy is so irritating.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled my name. I glanced over. "I can't heal Lucy! His sword has special poison on it that can't be healed by magic!" My head snapped all the way to look at the group. No. Nonono. This can't happen. I bit my lip. What was I supposed to do? "Wendy! Juvia! Happy! Bring Lucy to the guild! Fast!" I commanded. They would know what to do. "Everyone else stay here! Defeat these guys!"

I was cursing in my mind. They're separating me from Lucy. They are forcing this. Scales started to form under my eyes. My fangs began to grow, getting almost too big to fit in my mouth. Fire seemed to slowly leak out of me. This was probably because fire was leaking out of me...

My fists clenched in anger. Lucy. She's alive. There's a chance she might die, _if_ she doesn't get back to the guild on time. Juvia. Wendy. Happy.

Please, hurry!

GRAY'S POV

These guys suck. They are hurting my guild mates. They are making my family cry. I saw Wendy and Juvia crying as they ran to bring Lucy to the guild. Happy was following them, with tears in his eyes. He was flying in the air, carrying Lucy. My pseudo-sister was poisoned by that stupid armor freak. No, I'm not talking about Erza. DON'T TELL HER I THOUGHT THAT!

Anyway, I was fighting twins. One of them had the same magic as me, which made it hard. Although, his method is all wrong. You need to use two hands to actually achieve anything from the magic. It is unstable if you use one hand.

His twin used nullifying magic. This just made it worse for me. I have to take out this twin first. Come on, think! I guess I can try to ice make really fast. So fast, that he doesn't see it. Like what I did in the Grand Magic Games against Rufus. I created so many things so fast and he could not copy it because of that. Maybe if I try it against a nullifying mage, the magic won't work since it's fast. I hope I'm right.

I put my fist to my palm and focus all my magic there. This takes up a lot of it.

**Ice Make: Unlimited!**

There was a flash of blue light as my magic started the attack. Many sword or weapons made out of ice were made from my magic. I was actually proud, since I was able to make more than when I was against Rufus. The ice sculptors whirled around, hitting into each other and clanging. They sounded like real swords. I smirked at the twins, because they were both looking at me in surprise and fear.

**Powerful Dance of Chaos! **

I sent the weapons their way, hoping to at least get the nullifying mage down, if not both of them. That would be great. The weapons of ice hit their mark. Both fell down with cuts and bruises all over. I wasn't sure if they were out, but I did damage to both of them.

I walked over to where both laid. I glanced down to see the nullifying mage was unconscious. Good, one down. I look at the other twin, hoping to find the same. I did not, but the twin couldn't fight any longer. He just stared up at me in shock. He was an ice mage, too I remembered. That must of been a shock.

"H-How?" He asked lowly. I smiled. "Because my friends and family believe in me" I answered simply. I then knocked him unconscious with a punch to the temple. He would definitely feel that later.

I look over to see the others and how they were doing. Rose, the mage I had just met, was fighting the other girl in the group. She had back hair and it seemed like she used manipulation magic (able to control nonliving things). Gajeel was fighting a guy with dark brown hair. He could control shadows, just like his old protogee, Rogue. This shouldn't be a hard battle for him. Erza was fighting two guys with blonde hair, one had a darker blonde. The darker blonde used Archive magic. The other used Memory Make magic. I hate that magic. Anyway, Erza should win that easily. The I looked over to Natsu.

He seemed the most tense out of anyone that was in the area, friends and foes both. His eyes were slits, like a reptiles. There were scales right under his eyes. I could see fangs trying to poke out from his lips. Yes, I do know what caused this. The jackass blonde that he is fighting. The blonde had requip magic just like Erza, but could only requip weapons, not armor.

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

I heard Natsu shout as he brought his fists to his mouth. As he blew, a column of fire came out, blowing straight at the guy he was fighting. The guy did not have any time to dodge. The fire hit him straight on. He fell. There was no chance for him. But then Natsu did something that surprised me. Everyone caught it in the conner of the eye and turned to look. He was still angry and was not satisfied. How do I know this? Well, for one thing, he was still growling and still had scales under his eyes.

For another thing, he never stopped attacking the guy after he fell.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know about this chapter. I had writer's block and didn't really know what to write, but I felt like I should update it because I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway, review! What did you think?


	24. Chapter 23: Losing Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**I dedicate this chapter to anyone who is reading this right now. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Yeah, so, I'm sorry about taking awhile to update. I could come up with billions of reasons but I'll just tell you one. I started a new story. It's just nalu one-shots that I'll do on the side of this, called "Stars That Burn". I would appreciate it if you read that and review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>NASTU'S POV<p>

He caused this! He caused this! He caused this! This guy is the reason. He caused so many problems. He has messed with my head _and_ my mate too many times. He was going down.

And down he went. He finally fell. I did not stop though. This guy hurt my mate. She might d-d-di... I can't even think about it. It brings shutters to my body. Horror fills my mind when that thought floats through my head. I experienced this twice before. The first time was during the Grand Magic Games. Yes, it was future Lucy, but it's still Lucy. The bastard Rogue from the future killed her. I didn't know at the time that Lucy was my mate but I still let my anger get control.

The second time was a lie. It was recently, while I was trapped in the stupid cage where Lucy, my mate, was tortured by Codin, the freak of a master. I shivered at the thought. Just remembering the horror and panic I felt scared me. The pain of thinking Lucy died was horrible. I remembered when Rob came next to his cell. He hurt me with the news. I just let my anger take over, now. I couldn't control it any longer.

The dragon inside me roared.

WENDY'S POV

We raced back to the guild. Lucy needed to get back as soon as she could. I hate how far away the guild is. "Happy go ahead with Lucy!" Juvia yelled, and I was relieved when she did. Lucy wasn't looking too hot right now. Blood dripped form her gash, lightly splashing the ground we ran over. The drops of blood left a trail that anyone or anything could follow. You could pick the crimson color of blood easily, as it had a brighter shade then the forest green grass, it easily stood out. I could hear Lucy's breathing get shallower as the time passed by. My dragon senses caught the smell of the blood and the sound of her breathing easily.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled, as he forced himself to go into max speed. I gasped in breath after breath, starring after them, watching the blue flying cat carrying a hurt girl, who was bleeding from a deep wound. I wonder what strangers will say when the see that. "Juvia is running out of breath." Juvia stated, running next to me at my pace. "Me too, but we have to keep going. Lucy needs help." I said, giving both her and me motivation to not stop. A bright light shone in the distance, the direction that the fight was happening, which was behind us. We saw the light out of the corner of our eyes. "Is that…is that Natsu?" I asked with surprise and concern. He never let his anger take control, so what was he doing?

Juvia stared off into the distance, not having the answer. Her eyes seemed to say yes to my question, though. "Juvia?" I mumbled, hoping for her to answer me. She shook her head, finding her way out of her thoughts. "Juvia thinks is was Natsu. I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret…" She trailed off, looking sincere. I nodded with tears in my eyes. Just then, a sound was made so loud, I was pretty sure everyone in Magnolia, no Fiore, could here it. It sounded painful, like death itself. "What was that?" Juvia asked. I knew what it was perfectly, but Juvia, having never been there when Natsu got angry enough wouldn't know what it was. He always tried to control his anger just enough, even though it didn't seem like it. He only got angry enough to do this when a guild mate, his family, is threatened. Especially Lucy, who was the one that got hurt this time. My eyes wideed a bit because I just remembered that Lucy is Natsu's mate.

"Natsu's lost control of his anger. He just roared." I answered her question quietly. I was worried about this situation that I couldn't even be there to help. Hopefully, Gajeel will know what to do and what not to do. He will know how to stop Natsu, right?

GAJEEL'S POV

Oh, Salamander has done it now. How could he let his anger loose? I _know_ he knows what's going to happen because of this, and it isn't going to be pretty. I suppose I could enlist the help of my fellow guild mates, Erza and Gray, but I'm not even sure if that will be enough. I growled, angry that Natsu was doing this. The person I was fighting was starring in shock at the scene, not blinking. I guess he was surprised, but who wouldn't be? He was seeing a Fairy Tail mage attack someone that was already defeated. I glanced at Erza and Gray, hoping that they would know what to do. They didn't so I shouted "Erza! Gray! We have to stop Natsu! He's going to kill that guy!"

They both snapped their heads toward me, not believing what I had said. "But…It's Natsu! He wouldn't do that!" Gray argued, and he was right. If Natsu was himself right now, he wouldn't be trying to kill someone right now. But he wasn't himself at this moment. "We don't have time! I'll explain later! HELP ME!" I shouted, trying to get the importance through to them. They both nodded, suddenly determined to stop their guild mate from killing someone.

Gray was the first to do anything. He ran over to the attacking Dragon Slayer and the mage being attacked. It seemed that Natsu was so involved with the other mage that he either didn't sense Gray or didn't care that Gray was there. Or maybe he thought that Gray was going to help him kill the bastard. He just continued to attack. Gray searched for an opening to do something and found one. He grabbed Natsu under his arms and pulled him off the fallen mage. Natsu didn't like that and he turned against us.

_An uncontrollable, unstable Natsu Dragneel was now our enemy. _

HAPPY'S POV

Lucy, please don't die. You're important to everyone. You're part of the guild. Part of everyone's family. You're Natsu's mate. You're one of my best friends. So why are you fading away? This is the second time and I'm fearing that this time, you might not make it. I rush to the guild, hoping that I'll make it in time to save Lucy. When I see the guild in view, I took one huge breath in, and let it out in one huge shout. "MIIIIRRRAAAAA!" I dragged her name out, just to make sure she could hear. Please tell me she did. I crashed into the guild, still carrying the bleeding, poisoned Lucy. "Mira! We need Porlyusica to come here! She's the only one who will know how to save Lucy!" I explained in one breath.

Everyone was starting to crowd around. "What about Wendy?" Mia asked, thinking of the little Dragon Slayer who is also a healer. "The poison can't be cured by magic." I answered quickly. "Wendy and Juvia were behind me a little, we just decided I would go ahead with Lucy." Everyone nodded, seeing that as a good idea. Just then, Wendy and Juvia bursts through the door. Wendy took a glance around, seeing how Lucy was still being carried by me in the middle of the guild and got angry. She stomped into the middle with me and squared herself. Her eyes turned into slits as she stared everyone down.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" She hissed angrily.

LEVY'S POV

Tears poured out of my eyes as I saw Lucy bleeding, life slowly draining out of her. Why is she the one to get hurt again? Wendy and Juvia barged in and both got angry at us for just standing around, but Wendy was furious. She had marched into the middle of the crowd and squared herself before she glared at everyone, who flinched back. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" She hissed. I bit my lip, wanting to help but not knowing how. Everyone looked at each other, trying to think of ways they could help, causing Wendy to sigh angrily and shout "Jet! Go get Porlyusica! Fast!"

Jet nodded and ran out of the guild as fast as he could, reasoning that Lucy needed help and that he didn't want Wendy to hurt him. Wendy glanced around, trying to get her bearings. Everyone was a bit overwhelmed at the events happening. "Get Lucy to the infirmary, _now_." Wendy said seriously, looking at Lucy. The once innocent Sky Dragon Slayer was turning into a frightful, scarred healer. My knees felt weak, seeing all the chaos happening around me.

Droy was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working all too well. I want Lu-chan, my best friend/sister, to comfort me. Not my team mate. It's just the situation that's causing me to think this way. Lisanna was just starring, like I was, horrified at the scene. Lucy was her friend that is on the brink of death. Mira had tears running down her face but she kept it together partially and helped secure Lucy in the infirmary. Juvia was crying as she covered her face with her hands, saying that "love-rival can't die". I started to shake as the guild got louder and louder. Everyone was panicking. All except little Wendy.

I finally lost it and fell to my knees, desperate for someone to help me. I tried to hold my sobs in, but I just couldn't. Everything was going terrible. My breaths were heavy and I felt like I was all alone in this world. My mind went blank as I heard the guild doors slam open and the shout of "LEVY!"

ERZA'S POV

Gray dragged Natsu off the mage that had the same power as me. I silently watched as Natsu turned from angry to beyond furious because of Gray's actions. Gajeel cursed, seeing this. "This is not good." Gajeel said, looking as though he was actually thinking about it. "Why? What's happening?" I asked, confused on why Natsu was looking at us like we were the enemy. "I'll have to explain later. Right now, we have to stop him!" Gajeel said seriously, never taking his eyes off of Natsu.

I was still confused, but heard the sincerity in his words. He was really worried about this. I looked over at Natsu, who didn't look like himself at all. Yes, he had his pink hair, but his scarf had been missing ever since we found him. He was all bloody. It could be Lucy's or his own. His muscles rippled as he growled, teeth clenching. Veins popped out of his forehead, his body tense. Scales were formed beneath his eyes and all down his arms. Fire spewed out of him on it's own. Hie eyes were in slits, starring at us. Never once blinking. Fire flashed through them, showing his anger.

"Natsu! You idiot! We don't want to fight you!" Gajeel shouted, getting into a fighting stance just in case. Natsu crouched lower, almost on his hands and knees. He looked animalistic, growling and glaring at us. "Crap, this isn't going to work." Gajeel spat, angrily getting ready for an attack. "Surround him!" I shouted, finally thinking of a plan. Gray and Gajeel follow my order as I moved into place. I stood right in front of Natsu. I required into my Flame Princess armor. "Natsu. Stop." I said with authority in my voice.

He tilted his head, as if trying to remember something. He sniffed the air, I guess to see what the scents are of everyone. He had a crazy look in his eyes.

GRAY'S POV

What the hell is happening? Natsu's an enemy? How can that be? Questions flooded my mind like a wave in the ocean. They all came crashing down at once. Natsu was sniffing at the air, getting our scents. With his head tilted, he looked my way, over his shoulder. There was a crazed look in his eye. I screamed for revenge. It screamed for help. It screamed for love.

It screamed for it's mate.

Lucy, you have you live. Not just for yourself, but for everyone in the guild. Especially Natsu.

Stay strong, Lucy.

**AN: Review! Favorite! Follow! All the good things! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
